The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions
by Nova Pyro
Summary: You all know the legend of Spyro and his tail of how he defeated the dark master. He may be the hero of Warfang, but there other dragon realms each having its own heroes and villains. Now I will tell you the tale of a new world. This world like Spyro's dimension has its own hero; his name is Pyro, and I will tell you his story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**You all know the legend of Spyro and his tail of how he defeated the dark master. He may be the hero of Warfang, but there other dragon realms each having its own heroes and villains. Now I will tell you the tale of a new world. This world like Spyro's dimension has its own hero; his name is Pyro, and I will tell you his story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon City

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**You all know the legend of Spyro and his tail of how he defeated the dark master. He may be the hero of Warfang, but there other dragon realms each having its own heroes and villains. Now I will tell you the tale of a new world. This world like Spyro's dimension has its own hero; his name is Pyro, and I will tell you his story.**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon City:**

A long time ago an ancient species roamed the Earth. We thought they were myths and overlooked their existence. They have managed to elude us for centuries, now they return to reveal a truth long forgotten. These creatures were known as "Dragons". They once lived among us, but because of mans own greed they disappeared; or so we thought. Deep within the Earth lives a legendary place, known as the 'Dragon City'. Now the dragons live there peacefully, and according to legend had extraordinary powers. The city buildings were said to be made of stone, and to have vast amounts of treasure.

The dragons were led by one single family of dragons. These dragons had powers that surpassed all others and were amazing leaders. The current rulers were King Draco, (who was known for his brute strength and combat skills.) and his dragoness Gaia (who was known for her elegance, beauty, and flying techniques). Draco had red scales and golden curved horns on the top of his head in a z like shape; Gaia was blue with black horns on her head, but hers were straight and narrow. She also has a single tail blade; the blade is straight, sharp, and black like her horns. The kings and queens of the 'Dragon Kingdome' lived in a palace that could be seen by all. They ruled their kingdom with kindness and made sure to do what was best for their subjects. Draco was the one of the royal blood line and was an strong, wise, and compassionate ruler. Gaia fell in love with him the first moment she saw him. It didn't take long for them to become a couple and get married. They have ruled their kingdom and been married for a thousand years now.

Draco soon walked into the palace and into his bed chamber. As he entered he saw Gaia lying down waiting for him. She looked up and smiled at him as he came in. She then said, "Good morning Draco." He then walked over to her and nuzzled her lovingly as he said, "Good morning Gaia. How is he?" Then the two dragons looked down to something in her arms. They both had good news for their people; Gaia laid an egg and it hatched a few days ago. The two dragons now had an heir to the throne; Gaia had given birth to the future king of the "Dragon City". Gaia then said, "He's fine, still sound asleep." The baby dragon was asleep in his mother's arms nuzzling her chest; Gaia then bent down and licked her son's cheek gently so she wouldn't wake him. The young dragon smiled in his sleep still listening to the soothing sound of his mother's heart beat. Gaia then looked up at Draco and said, "You know it's about time we named him." He nodded and said, "Do you have any idea?" She shook her head no. Draco and Gaia were thinking of a name for the young prince; the name finally came to them. They both simultaneously said, "Pyro." They would name their son 'Pyro' for his eyes which burned like fire. Pyro was red just like his father; his horns however were shaped like his mothers, he also had two small golden blades at the end of his tail.

All across the city dragons emerged and headed to the palace to see the king and queen. The two rulers stepped out from their home and presented their son, to the other dragons, who were overjoyed to see the new king. Pyro blinked a few times before he fully opened his eyes to see the beautiful kingdom that would soon be his, or would it. Gaia then turned to Draco and licked his cheek; Draco smiled and did the same back to her. The crowd of dragons continued to cheer for the young prince who was laughing as he looked out over the city.

Gaia turned to Draco and said, "Maybe we should take him outside, so he can play." He nodded and placed Pyro on his back and they walked down the stairs. Pyro could already walk on his own, but he enjoyed the ride. Once they reached the bottom of the palaces stone stairs the other dragons stepped aside, and bowed to the royal family. The dragon couple walked through the city looking for a play area for their son. Pyro however was looking around at the enormous stone buildings all around him. The young baby dragon decided to get a better view. He climbed up his father's neck and sat on his head in between his horns. Gaia couldn't help but laugh at seeing how funny he looked. Draco laughed with her, because he thought it was funny too. It wasn't long before the dragon family arrived at a hatchling day care. This building was made so that parents could drop off their younglings and go to work. However today they just wanted Pyro to play.

As they arrived they were greeted by a brown dragoness. She and a few of her assistance were in charge of watching over the younglings. She bowed respectfully and said, "My king and queen it is an honor to have you here. My name is Jade. I am the younglings care taker." As she raised her head, the young dragoness giggled as she said, "And I'm guessing that must be the young prince." Draco looked up and laughed (he had forgotten Pyro was sitting up there). As he nodded he said, "Common Pyro, get down." The young prince looked down and surprised his parents by jumping off his father's head. He landed on his feet easily and turned to see his parent's shocked expressions. They were surprised at how agile he already was. Jade smiled and said, "Seems like he's fearless." Gaia smiled and said, "It would seem so."

Pyro smiled at his parents but his attention was called away by a tiny squeak behind him. The little red dragon turned around to see a white dragoness behind him. The young prince cocked his head as he saw her. Being young he had never seen another dragon his size before. Actually he had never seen any other dragons besides his parents before. The white dragoness walked closer and Pyro backed up towards his parents. As she came closer Pyro took off and hid behind his mother's front forepaws. Gaia looked down and laughed as she said, "Or maybe he is afraid of something after all." Pyro kept eyeing the white dragoness who was giggling as he continued to hide behind his mother. Gaia lifted her paw and bent down towards Pyro and whispered, "Its okay. She's just like you. Go on." She used her paw to push her son towards the young dragoness. The little red dragon looked between his mother and the dragoness. Feeling secure with his parents close by, Pyro walked closer to the white dragoness.

He edged closer and cautiously sniffed her. The little dragoness giggled again and rubbed noses with Pyro. The young dragon was so stunned by the action he didn't see the little dragoness give him the slip. Pyro snorted sending smoke out of his nose and gave chase. The two little dragons were running through the adults legs. The two little dragons had started running in between Gaia's legs. The little dragoness was thinner and faster than Pyro and easily outmaneuvered him. She was planning on circling around and grabbing him. As she circled around he had disappeared. She walked out from underneath Gaia and slowly started looking around. As she took one last step she was tackled out of nowhere.

It turned out that the one who tackled her was Pyro. The little red dragon had climbed up his mother's tail and waited for dragoness to come looking for him. Young dragons have battle instincts built into their minds and they often use them when they play. Being a male Pyro was stronger and easily pinned the thinner dragoness to the ground. Pyro then leaned in close and rubbed noses with white dragoness. After that he took off quick. The little dragoness had a surprised look on her face. She then laughed and took off after him. Draco smiled and said, "Wow I didn't expect him to do that." Gaia nodded and said, "He's quite the strategist. I think he and that dragoness are going to be good friends." While they were playing three more hatchlings came outside. One of the dragons was blue with black markings along his paws. The other was green with a brown underbelly and small clubbed tail. The last dragon was silver and had razor sharp spikes going down his neck. Once they saw Pyro and the other dragoness having fun they joined in.

Pyro saw the other dragons coming and began to back away. The white dragoness however walked over towards them and started play fighting with blue dragon. The young prince's attention was caught by the silver dragon. He was scuffing up the ground and snorting. Pyro had no idea how to respond and turned to his father. Draco saw Pyro's confused face and got low in a battle stance showing him what to do. Pyro copied his father and got low as well. The silver dragon suddenly charged and rammed Pyro head on. The little red dragon rolled into his father's leg and felt a little dizzy. Pyro shook his head getting rid of his dizzy spell and took up his stance again. The silver hatchling once again scuffed up the ground and charged. This time Pyro stepped to the side and tripped the silver dragon with his tail. The young dragon fell over and flipped on his back. Draco was very impressed with his son's battle instincts; they were very advanced for a dragon his age. The silver dragon stood up and charged Pyro again. Pyro smiled and stood up on two legs. The silver hatchling jumped up in the air and tackled him. However much to everyone's surprise Pyro fell on his back and used his back legs to kick the silver hatchling over him and flip on top of him. Pyro being the victor backed off and sat down. Then he and the silver hatchling started laughing.

Before the adults knew it all the hatchlings were playing with one another. The happiness of the dragons was interrupted by an explosion near the entrance to the city. Something was coming that would change the dragons lives forever. Draco turned to Gaia and said, "Gaia take Pyro and head back to the palace. I'll see what's going on." Gaia grabbed Pyro in her jaws and started flying towards the palace while Draco flew off into the distance. Jade grabbed all the younglings and took them back inside. Draco was flying as fast as he could to face whatever was threatening his city. The large red dragon flew over the city wondering what could be happening. He arrived at the site of the explosion to see strange beings coming through the gate of the city. Draco dove to confront the enemy and met them head on.

The beings he saw before him were different from the animals he was used to seeing around the city. These creatures walked on two legs and had strange appendages. The strange beings attacked Draco, but he unleashed his fire breath and forced them back. It wasn't long before the warriors of the city came to battle the strange invaders. One of Draco's warriors took a close look and suddenly recognized the strange creatures. He turned to Draco and said, "Your majesty I think they are humans." This caught all the dragons by surprise. Humans were supposed to live in a separate dimension away from theirs. So what were they doing here in the first place? One of the humans ordered, "Soldiers charge!" Soon they all attacked the dragon's full force, without warning, and guns in hand. Draco turned to his soldiers and yelled, "Dragons ATTACK! Don't let them get past this spot!" Hearing the order the dragons charged and met the human soldiers head on. The dragon's being twice the size as the humans had the advantage for the beginning of the battle. However the humans seemed to have the dragons outnumbered as more and more came from the hole in their wall. Draco noticed the human's vast numbers and gave his soldiers the order to use their powers.

Back with Gaia everything was in panic. She could see the battle even from where she was flying but her first priority was her son. She arrived at the palace and ran inside. She then ran to her room and locked the door. She put Pyro down and curled her body around him for protection. She thought they were safe until she heard a sudden bang outside.

Back at the battlefield, the battle between the dragons, and the humans was fierce, and neither side was willing to let up. Bullets were flying, elements were being fired, and explosions engulfed the whole area. Soon once again the dragons had the upper hand and were driving the humans back. However Draco soon had uneasy feeling that this was too easy, and he was right. The humans he and his soldiers were battling were decoys. The humans were here looking for something and they weren't leaving without it. One of the human leaders was leading a stealth group to the palace and he was making sure not to be noticed. Draco had ordered his soldiers to wrap up the battle while he went check on his family; the soldiers all nodded and continued with the battle. Draco flew over the city seeing the massive destruction the humans caused. As he arrived at the palace he received a shock. His home had been attacked. The humans had taken his wife and his son and Draco was furious.

He leapt into the sky and searched for the humans. After looking he saw his dragoness and child inside a strange case surrounded by humans. Draco dove down and intercepted them; Gaia was happy to see him but the humans weren't. Draco was prepared to fight to the death for his family, but the humans were prepared with some heavy artillery. Draco attacked using his intense fire breath burning most of the soldiers severely. Most of the soldiers regrouped and used missiles to attack the dragon since normal bullets barley had any affect. Draco was pushed back getting repeatedly hit by the oncoming missiles and did his best to keep attacking back. Gaia could only watch in horror as the dragon she loved was being attacked again and again.

Draco had finally had enough. He closed his eyes, and summoned the ancient power only his family possessed. A golden light engulfed Draco and shined over the soldiers, who could only stare. Soon the light flashed and wiped out the remaining soldiers and their weapons. Draco soon emerged from the light exhausted and wounded with a smirk across his face. He walked over to the cage Gaia was being held in to make sure she and Pyro were safe. Gaia gave a sigh of relief but she was still worried about Draco who was wounded during the fight.

As soon as the red dragon got closer to the cage, a soldier stepped from behind and said, "So you're the one were looking for." and shot Draco in the neck. The giant fire dragon soon felt dizzy and his vision was fading, at first all he could see were shapes, and shadows, but soon all together he fell to the ground. The soldier had shot Draco with a tranquilizer dart that had a fast acting sleep agent in it that could affect any animal. The soldier then ordered the others to put Draco in the cage with Gaia. After the soldiers captured the dragons they ordered a full retreat.

All the soldiers fell back to the entrance they all came from leaving the dragons to celebrate; however what the dragons didn't know was that their leaders had just been taken. It had been a few hours since the dragon family was transported. Gaia bent down and whispered, "Draco? Draco can you hear me? Draco?!" until her voice finally reached his ears. He finally woke up to Gaia's voice; they were being transported to a government facility in the human world. The soldiers were teasing the dragons in the cage when one of them spotted Pyro asleep. The soldier stared at the small dragon and said, "Look boys, we caught a small one to"! Gaia noticed the soldiers hand moving toward Pyro, and hissed at him. He quickly pulled his hand out, and backed away from the cage.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaia's Sacrifice

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 2: Gaia's Sacrifice**

As Draco slowly regained consciousness he turned to his mate and whispered, "Gaia keep Pyro close and get ready to fly." Gaia grabbed Pyro and stood beside Draco. Draco closed his eyes and began to concentrate on bringing his power forth one more time. The golden light appeared once again. The light was so bright all the soldiers had to shield their eyes. As the golden light grew brighter the cage slowly began to break. Gaia made sure she was ready to take off and held her son close. Soon the cage exploded and the three dragons took off.

The soldiers watched as the dragons flew through the night sky. One of them talked into head piece saying, "SIR, the dragons have escaped. The world they were in was strange to them; the humans were around everywhere they looked. The soldiers were recovering from the explosion and saw the dragons flying away. The soldier that captured them ordered the air troops to shoot them down. Draco soon heard the strange flying machines coming after him and yelled, "Gaia go on without me. Save yourself and Pyro." Gaia was hesitant but she knew their son had to come first. Draco turned to face his adversaries while Gaia and Pyro escaped. One of the plains tried to go after the blue dragoness, but was shot down by Draco's fire breath; he wasn't letting anyone go near his mate or his son.

Gaia had been flying with Pyro for about five minutes when projectile came within an inch of her neck; she looked around and saw a helicopter heading right for her. Gaia was going full speed ahead trying to shake her attackers, but the soldiers were right on her tail ready to shoot her down.

Draco was having his own problems he was wounded all over because of the plains constant fire; he had a broken back leg and a broken wrist. Draco was suddenly surrounded by a golden aura; he opened his mouth and shot down another plain. One of the plains came in shooting at him. Reacting to his battle instincts Draco dove under the plain. He then spun around and used his tail blade to slice off one of the wings. The pilot ejected himself from the plain and shot out his parachute. Draco's attention was called away as he heard another plain coming. He then used his wings to shoot up into the sky. He then folded them and dove back down and smashed his paws onto the plains tip. The plain was sent spiraling into the ocean and Draco flew back into the sky. As he flew back into in front of the other plains an explosion of water erupted behind him. The plains circled around and shot him from all over creating a cloud of thick, black smoke. Before the smoke cleared dozens of fireballs exploded from the cloud and destroyed about five military plains.

When the smoke finally cleared Draco was revealed; the dragon now had twice as many injuries and couldn't stay flying much longer. Draco's strength was fading and he soon thought to himself, "Gaia, Pyro, I'm sorry." with those final thoughts Draco plummeted into the sea. The soldiers watched as the mighty beast fell into the ocean. The soldiers soon snapped out of their gaze and started pursuing the dragoness. Gaia heard Draco's words in the back of her mind. She soon had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and assumed the worst had happened. However caring for her baby she didn't dare stop no matter how much she wanted to turn back.

She was being shot at by the nearby helicopter, but thanks to her superior flying skills she dodged the attacks with ease. She then flew up high in the sky. She then folded her wings on her sides and dove at a high speed. She then opened her wings and gave one powerful flap of her wings and shot forward like a rocket. The soldiers were baffled by her amazing speed. As Gaia flew she spotted two more helicopters flying straight at her. She then looked down at Pyro. She had cradled him close to her chest and he had shifted in his sleep. Gaia suddenly felt her hormonal instincts take over and charged at the plains.

She barrel rolled to the left dodging the bullets that were coming at her. She then flapped her wings dashing passed one of the helicopters. She then wrapped her long tail around the helicopters rear propeller. She then used all her strength to toss the helicopter into the second one. She then opened her wings to catch the repulse of the explosion and took off. She then flew off into the distance, and stopping was the furthest thing from her mind. As Gaia flew another object came in flying towards her. She started focusing her eyes on the object and she saw what was coming. It was a jet coming in fast.

The jet shot a missile at her which she dodged flapping her wings circling around it. She then flew at the jet full speed. As she came in close she opened her maw and unleashed a stream of pure ice. As the stream touched the jet it was frozen solid. She then flew off in the distance certain she was safe. However she turned around to see another helicopter coming after her. She flapped her wings flying even faster. The soldiers soon grew tiresome of this dragon used a heat seeking missile on her. Gaia heard the projectile coming and took evasive maneuvers. No matter where Gaia turned the missile kept following her until it made contact.

The missile had smashed into Gaia's right wing putting a gaping hole in it. Gaia roared loudly from the pain as she hurled towards the nearest land; which was a nearby beach. As she dove towards the land she held Pyro close and turned over to land on her back. Gaia had landed on a beach known to many people. Even though she had landed on a pillow of soft sand, her injuries were still fatal. Gaia dragged herself onto the beach, and saw a small basket nearby; with the soldiers coming in she had only one option.

She used her long tail to pull the basket closer and put Pyro inside; Gaia bent down and kissed her sons forehead, which made Pyro smile in his sleep and turned to the side facing his mother. Gaia heard the soldiers coming closer so she decided to use the last of her strength and magic on her son; she changed his appearance to look exactly like a human baby. She then whispered in her son's ear, "My little Pyro, please be safe. One day I know you will be a great king. Protect the dragon city, and protect the people, but never forget who you are. Goodbye my son." With the last bit of strength she had, Gaia pushed the basket into the bushes before the soldiers arrived.

One of the soldiers put his gun to Gaia's throat and pulled the trigger, the dragoness soon fell to the ground showing zero singes of life. The soldiers grabbed the dragon's body moved it off the beach and Pyro was left alone. Pyro was turned into a dark skinned human with a strange dragon claw birthmark on his chest. The birth mark looked like a dragon claw inside of a compass rose. The only thing of his previous dragon form that remained were his blazing red eyes; the dagger shape of his eyes changed to circular like a human, but they were still red.

The next morning Pyro awoke alone and started crying. The baby's cries were heard by a nearby woman and her two young children. Once they heard the crying, they tried to find the source of it. The woman was widely known throughout the town; her name was Stella. Her children were named Jordan and Conner. Stella found Pyro in the bushes and looked around for his mother, but no one was in sight. She then picked him up and started whispering soothing words to calm him down. Pyro's crying died down as he soon fell asleep in the Stella's arms; one of her children was staring at Pyro's dragon claw birthmark, and was frightened as it let out a faint golden glow. Stella decided to adopt Pyro as her own son.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Returns

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**This chapter is kind of short, but it's still pretty good. Please read and enjoy.**

**-Nova Pyro**

**Chapter 3: The Truth Returns**

15 years had gone by since that day; Pyro had grown in the human world not ever knowing where he came from, the truth always being hidden from him. However Pyro's true destiny will soon call upon him and the truth will be revealed. Stella had given Pyro a new name "Justin"; Justin was one of those kids who didn't fit in with anyone, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Justin was going through some strange changes; his throat always hurt, he kept having strange dreams, and no matter how hot it got it never bothered him. People could never understand Justin except his brothers Conner and Jordan; they were his best friends and no matter what they always stuck together.

Justin had friends and enemies; his main pain was the school bully Brandon. Justin was Brandon's main target, but Justin never fought back even though he knew martial arts; Justin started martial a year ago with his brothers. Justin was one of the best as soon as he walked through the door he had a certain talent for combat (Considering who he really was, that was no surprise). Justin's brothers always wondered why he never fought back against Brandon, but every time Justin always said, 'If I fight back that would make me no better than him!' However Justin didn't know how long he could keep up the bigger man act, one way or another he would have to fight back eventually. Conner spotted Brandon coming down the hall and said, "Well speak of the devil." With that everyone turned to see Brandon coming their way.

Brandon stopped right in front of Justin which meant trouble; Brandon said, "If it isn't the town freak". Justin gritted his teeth and laughed taking the insult, but his brothers were 'ticked off' and told him to hit the road. Brandon said," Your lucky I have somewhere to be today woos. See Ya". Justin's red eyes were filled with rage as Brandon left laughing at him, Justin then screamed, "I hate that guy!" Jordan then asked, "Well why don't you do anything about it" knowing full well what the answer was. Justin and his brothers heard the bell and went to their separate classes. Justin's classes seemed to fly by, but today he would discover something new about himself. Justin was in his final period and was ready to go home. He had his homework out on his desk and was ready to turn it in. However Brandon didn't do his homework and noticed that Justin's was completely done. So while he wasn't looking he snatched the paper off his desk and started copying. Justin heard the paper being removed from his desk and turned around to see Brandon copying his paper. Justin was about to say something when Brandon gave him one of those 'what are you going to do about it?' looks. He simply grunted and leaned back in his seat at his desk.

The teacher Mr. Kingon suddenly spoke up, "Okay everyone whoever did their homework, please raise your hand and I'll come pick it up." Almost everyone in the class room raised their hands including Brandon. Justin was about to raise his hand, but he couldn't. He looked down at his hand and pulled on it. His fingers were stuck in the desk. He began to look around to see if anyone was watching and kept trying to pry his hand free. The teacher was coming to pick up his paper which Brandon had given back once he was finished. Justin kept pulling on his hand until it finally started sliding free. Justin looked at his hand as he slid it free from the desk and said, "What the heck?!"

He looked to see his five nails had grown to be five claws. He then looked down to see the five holes in the desk. While his teacher was still collecting papers, Brandon leaned over to Justin and whispered, "Keep up the good work freak and I think we'll both pass this class." Justin gave him a dirty look and just wished he could use these new claws on his face. He then turned away and let out a low growl. He then looked panicked and held his throat as he thought to himself, 'Did I just growl?' He shook the thought out of his head and decided to pay it no attention. He then looked Brandon's paper again and thought, 'I could tell the teacher he cheated, but that wouldn't stop him from doing it again. I'd like to really teach him a lesson.' It was then that Justin suddenly felt like something was in his nose. The teacher was coming down his row and collecting the homework. Justin suddenly felt like he was going to sneeze. He took a deep breath and, "Achoo!" however what surprised him was that a flame came out of his nose and lit Brandon's paper on fire.

Brandon was talking to one of his friends when somebody yelled, "Yo, Brandon, your papers on fire!" Brandon laughed and said, "Yah right, like I'm going to fall for...HOLY CRAP!" He turned around to see his paper on fire. He threw it on the ground and stomped it out. His teacher then said, "Brandon what happened?" He shook his head and said, "I don't know it just caught fire!" He then looked at Justin who quickly looked away. The teacher calmed down and said, "Well seeing as your homework is charred I'll give you an extra day on it." The bell rang and the day was over. Justin started walking to meet up with his brothers, so they could go home. Then while he was walking he suddenly got a bad feeling and started look around. He then felt a sudden urge to duck and he did. He turned around to see Brandon had tried to punch him in the back of the head.

He began to back up as Brandon said, "You think your pretty funny don't you freak?!" Jordan and Conner came and got into their stances. Jordan then yelled, "What's your problem sick-o?!" Brandon and his friends came closer as he said, "That freak of a brother of yours scorched my paper." Conner laughed and said, "Yeah right, you probably did that just to draw attention to yourself." Brandon and his friends stepped forward and he asked, "You calling me liar?!" Conner then said, "Yeah, I am. What are you gonna do about it?!" Jordan and Conner looked to the two guys that Brandon had with him. Justin was looking and around the hallways. There were no teachers around; they were on their own. The guy on Brandon's right suddenly swung at Jordan. Jordan ducked under the punch and thrust kicked the guy in the gut. He then ran forward to continue his attack. The guy on Brandon's left ran up and tried to kick Conner, who side-stepped and punched him in the gut. He then jumped away to continue his fight. That left Justin with Brandon. Brandon got into his fighting position and started walking towards him. Justin showed no fear and stood his ground. Justin through a punch witch Justin dodged by moving his head to the side. Brandon threw another punch which Justin ducked under. Brandon groaned and threw one more punch and that was his mistake. Justin grabbed his fist and turned it to the left making him unable to move. Brandon was letting out small grunts of pain. He then looked into Justin's eyes and saw them. His eyes had changed from their normal circular shape. Justin's eyes were now narrow slits, like a cat or a lizard. Justin then started squeezing Brandon's fist making grunt even louder. He then punched him in the chest and sent him flying back into a wall close by.

Jordan and Conner had quickly delt with Brandon's lackeys. They saw that Justin had beaten Brandon, but everyone was giving him strange looks. The awkward silence was interrupted as the last bell rung and it was time for everyone to go home. On the way home Justin had a serious look on his face. This was weirdest day of his entire life. Today he had grown claws, let out an animalistic growl, sneezed fire, and sent a guy twice his size into a wall. Jordan and Conner however were walking full of pride. Jordan saw his little brother's serious look and decided to cheer him up. He walked beside him and said, "Common bro, we won the fight. Brandon won't even think about coming near you now." Conner walked on the other side of Justin and said, "Yeah, he's right. We've got nothing to worry about even if he comes tomorrow we can just take him down again. Plus we won't even get in trouble; he started the fight so were off the hook." Justin looked to both his brothers and smiled. He knew they were right, so he decided to put it behind him. However he couldn't forget those strange things that happened before the fight. He decided to shake it off and bring it up later. Little did he know that his destiny was calling, and whether he liked it or not he would have to answer soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be better, I promise. Hope you still like this one thought, have fun.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 5: Justin's Journey**

That night Justin packed up food, cloths, and other things he might need. After Justin packed everything he snuck out the window, and he was on his way. The next morning Stella woke up to find her son gone. Conner and Jordan were just as surprised when they heard Justin was gone and started looking for him. What Justin's family didn't know was that Justin was miles away from the town. While Justin was walking down the road he started thinking of his mother and brothers; he started wondering if he could leave behind the only family he'd ever known. Suddenly Justin's marks suddenly began to glow once again. Justin shook the thoughts of doubt out of his head and journeyed on; even though he had no idea where he was going.

Justin's journey took him through many towns, across many terrains, and through many dangerous situations. Justin soon arrived in a deserted town that seemed to be abandoned little did he know he was being watched. Justin's mark was only giving off faint glows as he moved deeper into the city. Justin then found an old library and decided to go inside. The library was still intact and had a vast number of books. Most of the books were very old, but Justin managed to find a few books that were still intact. Justin decided to read some mythology. Most of the books were old and slightly torn, but still readable. Justin found an old black book with a claw mark on it that read 'Mythical Creatures'.

He decided to read the book on a nearby table. As Justin read he realized that the book had many well-put together facts about the creatures inside. Justin read about goblins, trolls, unicorns, and pixies. Justin then saw a chapter that really intrigued him; the chapter title was "Dragons". Justin started reading the first sentence. The first sentence read, "Dragons are known to be able to stand high levels heat." Justin then remembered that no matter how hot it got he was always fine. Justin then read the second sentence, "Dragons are also known to have razor sharp claws and fangs." Justin then remembered his fight in the subway; he grew claws and fangs that night as well. Justin read one more sentence. After reading Justin jumped in shock from the sentence he had just read. The sentence read, "Dragons are known to use magic. Some can even change their appearance to look like humans." Many thoughts rolled through Justin's mind. He began to wonder why there were so many similarities between these creatures and him. He was soon snapped out of his trance when he heard a sound outside.

Justin put the book down and ran outside only to find a dozen soldiers waiting for him. Justin did the only thing he could think of: "Run". Justin ran as fast as he could with the soldiers hot on his trail. Two soldiers saw him and charged at him with guns in hand. Justin smiled and jumped in the air. He then jumped off the first soldier kicking him to ground then jumped to second soldier repeating the act. A third soldier charged him from behind and tried to slash him with his bayonets. Justin saw him coming and dropped down avoiding the slash. He then spun around and leg sweeped the soldier. After that Justin high tailed it out of there. He managed to outrun the soldiers, but found himself at a dead end. Justin then saw a small hole in a wall and hid inside. After the soldiers turned in the ally way and saw nothing they left in another direction. Justin's mark began to glow again before he stepped out of his hiding place. Justin looked around as he slowly emerged from the whole.

Once Justin was all the way out of the whole he began to dust himself off. All of a sudden Justin's mark began to glow again and he suddenly got a bad feeling. Justin started to look around again when he felt a horrible pain in his right shoulder. Justin turned around to see a dart in his shoulder and a sniper a few yards away. Justin soon felt dizzy and his world soon went black.

The soldiers soon found Justin and grabbed him. A few hours passed before Justin was able to regain consciousness. Justin still felt a little dizzy, but he shook it off and took a look at his surroundings. Justin soon noticed he was strapped in some kind of machine and surrounded by soldiers. Justin's arms and legs were being restrained and Justin noticed there was a strange machine behind him. Justin tried getting loose, but the restraints were too strong. "Comfy?" a voice said aloud. Justin looked around when he finally saw "General Sterns" in front of him. "Yeah, I'm just fine" Justin replied in an agitated voice. The General just sneered and said, "Good". The General then said, "Start the procedure".

Just then a scientist sitting down at one of the computers pulled a lever nearby. Suddenly Justin felt a wave of pain course through his body and screamed. Justin started thrashing and screaming as the machine continued to cause him pain. Suddenly the machine stopped and Justin opened his eyes to see why. One of the scientist said energy at 67% sir. The General smiled and said, "Continue". Justin snapped as the waves of pain came back all at once. Justin soon figured out what was going on, the General was using him as some kind of power source. Justin couldn't take much more (he decided enough was enough). Suddenly Justin's mark started glowing and his body started to change shape again, but the General just smiled.

He turned to the scientist and said, "Increase drain"! Justin suddenly felt the waves of pain grow more intense and roared out in pain. One of the scientist called out again saying, "Energy now at 88%"! One of scientists had a look of disgust watching Justin scream in pain, but decided to ignore the screaming boy. Justin continued to thrash back and forth trying to get his arms and legs loose. Suddenly someone called out in Justin's head, "Pyro Stop!" Justin suddenly froze and began to look around. The voice called out again, "You have to calm down and focus your power. If you don't they'll steal all of it from you." Justin realized it was a man's voice and said, "Who's there?! I can't see you. Where are you?" "Just trust me and do I say for now." the voice demanded. Justin didn't know what was going on but something about this voice seemed familure, so he decided to listen.

Justin started ignoring the pain and relaxed. Justin then heard a voice call out to him again, "Good job Pyro, now stay focused." Justin was wondering why this voice was calling him 'Pyro, but soon closed his eyes and listened to the voices instructions to the letter. "You need to focus all of your energy into the center of his body." As he began to focus his energy his birthmark began to glow. The male voice then said, "Now, let the energy build and fill up your entire body." Justin followed. Soon Justin's whole body began to glow with a strange golden light. The voice then called out, "That's good now concentrate, let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out. Once that's done release it all in one burst." Justin soon felt the new power surge through his body and fill him up. He then let it all out at once as he screamed, "LET…ME…GOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6: Justin's Escape

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

I told you it would be worth it and I was right. This chapter has a lot of action that will really draw you in. Here's the next chapter, please review.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 6: Justin's Escape**

The chamber Justin was being held in exploded and Justin was free. Justin felt weak and dizzy, but he snapped out of his daze and began to run. He dashed out of that room and was out of site. General Sterns then yelled to his soldiers, "Find that kid and bring him back here. Make sure he's alive." He sent his soldiers and his personal guards after Justin with guns in hand. Justin was still running through the bunker and was trying to find a way out. He then thought to himself, 'How the heck am I supposed to get off this thing? I've got to find a way outside."

He then turned around to see the soldiers coming his way. Justin ran as fast as he possibly could. One of the soldiers started looking through his scope and tried to take a shot. Justin suddenly got a bad feeling. His instincts were warning him that something was wrong; besides being in a giant bunker with people trying to kill him. The soldier pulled the trigger and shot. As the bullet came to within five feet of the kids shoulder he side stepped. Thanks to his instincts giving him an early warning Justin easily evaded the bullet. As he ran through another room Justin jumped to the side and hid in the shadows. Thanks to the color of his skin and his black shirt the soldiers ran right by without seeing him.

He finally thought he safe and decided to take a break. While he was waiting, he took off one of his shoes and looked at his feet. He was surprised to see that his toenails had grown into foot claws. He then looked at his hands to see that his fingernails had done the same. He then shook his head and said, "I don't have time to be worrying about body changes, I've got to figure a way out of her and fast." He was about to put his shoes back on but he figured he would be quieter without them. Justin came out of the shadows and went through the next door. He made sure to stay quiet and moved only when he made sure the cost was clear. He found himself in a single room and didn't know which way to go. He then lifted up his nose and caught the smell of fresh air. He was about to head in that direction when a giant boom caught his attention. He whipped his head around to see one of the soldiers in a giant metal suit. The Machine stood 8 feet tall and had three fingers on each arm. It also had two rockets on each arm that could do serious damage to anything or anyone.

The soldier could be seen in the suites center through a clear yet probably hard glass. The soldier in the machine smiled as he asked, "GOING SOMEWHERE?!" Pyro let out a loud growl and took up his stance. The soldier pulled his giant hand back and tried to punch him. Reacting quickly Justin jumped over the giant fist and landed on its arm. He then ran up the arm and front flipped to the other side. The machine spun around and attempted to back fist Pyro who ducked under the hit. The soldier attempted to smash him and tried to put an end to this fight. He clapped his giant metal arms together and tried to smash him. Just as the hands dropped down on him Justin raised his hands over his head and caught them both. The soldier increased the pressure and kept trying to crush him. However Justin kept pushing up against the machines incredible force. Justin opened his eyes and used all his strength to stand straight up. He then used all his strength to toss the arms and the metal suit away from him.

The soldier then held out his arm and tried to shoot him with one of the rockets. Just as the soldier took the shot Justin had leaped into the air out of the way. The soldier tried to shoot again. However Justin had tucked himself into a ball and was spinning incredibly fast. Justin released his legs, and double kicked the machine in the chest or where its chest would be. The soldier fell down on one knee and Justin started walking towards it slowly. Just when he was 6 feet away the machine held up its arm and shot a rocket directly at Justin's chest.

Barely having any time to react Justin used both his hands to catch the rocket before it hit his chest. He then looked towards the soldier and tossed the rocket at him. The soldier brought up both his arms in an x-block, which shielded him from most of the explosion. The metal suit stood up once again and charged Justin. Justin charged as well and jumped in the air. He tried to punch the metal machine in the face or where its face would be, but before the punch was completed, the soldier uppercut Justin in his chin. The teenager was launched 10 feet in the air and was disoriented.

After a few seconds Justin shook off the blow and looked up. He then flipped his body around in mid air and dove at the soldier. Once again the soldier pulled his giant fist back and threw a punch at Justin. However using his battle reflexes Justin extended his right arm, and pushed his body away from the punch. He then used his left hand to flip himself onto the metal arm. The soldier then once again tried to smash him. Justin looked to the left and saw the incoming fist. Reacting quickly he jumped over the machine and landed on the other side. However that was a mistake.

Justin slowly turned his head to the side only to be back fisted in the face by a giant, metal fist. He was thrown into a metal wall and slumped to the ground. The soldier laughed and said, "You're not all that strong. I guess I overestimated you." Justin shook off his dizzy spell and looked up at to see a giant metal fist coming at him. Having very little time to react he jumped up on top of the soldier's arm. He then jumped forward and kicked the machine where the glass the soldier was seen through. The glass cracked and the machine dropped on one knee. The soldier then stood up and tried to punch the Justin in the face. However he side stepped the attack and grabbed the machines giant arm. He then flipped the 8ft machine over his shoulder and slammed it on the ground.

He then ran around to the other side and grabbed both its legs. He then started swinging it around with all his strength. Once he gathered enough momentum Justin tossed the soldier in the air. As soon as the soldier fell back down Justin blasted it in the gut with very powerful right hook and sent it flying through a wall. Justin was exhausted and surprised. He had just defeated a giant metal machine by himself. He didn't have much time to enjoy his victory. His ears twitched as he heard more soldier heading his way and took off through the hole in the wall the soldier made.

Justin kept running until he found a big door with a bunch of plains. Justin opened the door and instead of finding a ground where he could run, he found a night sky full of clouds. He then figured out he wasn't in a government base he was in an air ship. He looked down below and guessed he was about 4,000ft off the ground. The soldiers were hot on Justin's trail and he only had two options: Learn to fly a plane in 5 seconds, or Jump and hope he survives. Suddenly a second voice called out to him and said, "Pyro, jump off now!" This time the voice seemed female, but this voice Justin also recognized. He was shocked, but he didn't have much choice without a second thought Justin jumped from the plain and dove straight down. Justin began to wonder what he just did, and thought he was going to die. Justin's mark began to glow again, and Justin's suddenly felt a horrible pain in his back.

As the pain started to go away two huge, scaly, and red wings emerged from his back. Justin was shocked and glad to see the wings that had just appeared. Justin started flapping his wings as hard as he could and started flying. Justin didn't know what it was but somehow flying just felt natural. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew down and knocked Justin out of the sky. Justin was plummeting at an alarming rate and he couldn't get his balance back. The voice that told him to jump had returned and told him to face straight down and close his wings. Justin did exactly that the voice then said, "Now open your wings and pull up!" He followed the order and managed to get his bearings and glide down towards the ground. Justin glided back down to the city and found a small building to hide in. Justin was exhausted between the escaping and the flying he couldn't move another muscle. Justin made sure he was well hidden and drifted off to sleep. As soon as he fell asleep Justin started dreaming.

Once again he was in his dragon form. He was in a different area than in his last dream. He was near a strange building. However the blue dragoness and the red dragon from before were there as well. He then looked over and saw a third dragon. It was obviously female from her figure. She was brown and stood as tall as the blue dragoness. Justin paid her no mind and stuck close to the red and blue dragons. It was then that he heard giggling from behind him. He slowly started to turn around, but before he could see who it was he awoke panting and wiping the sweat from his head. Justin calmed down and noticed his mark was glowing faintly. Justin pulled himself together and moved on. As he was walking Justin recalled everything from last night. Justin then remembered that he could fly and he thought to himself, "Why am I walking"? Justin began to close his eyes and started concentrating; he was trying to focus on flying so his wings would appear. Justin's mark soon began to glow and his wings emerged from his back. Justin noticed his wings didn't have any feathers, but he didn't care.

Justin was off balance when he tried to fly and fell on the ground a few times as well. Finally Justin then took flight into the clear morning sky feeling amazing, and full of energy. Justin soon flew over a small town with a nearby volcano. Justin soon descended on the outskirts of town so no one would see him. Justin walked into the town looked around for any soldiers who might have been looking for him. Justin soon saw smoke come from the nearby volcano and thought it was going to erupt. Justin soon calmed down when everyone else went with normal day. Justin then found a small boy he thought could tell him about the volcano. Justin walked up the small boy and asked him his name. The boy responded saying his name was Coby. Justin asked Coby if he was afraid that the volcano would erupt. Coby said, "No the volcano never erupts". Justin was confused and intrigued at the same time Justin then asked has the volcano ever erupted before. Coby responded quickly saying, "No, the volcano has never erupted, not even once". Justin then gave curious stare at the volcano and said, "Really"? Coby then told Justin that even though there is active lava in the volcano it has never erupted.

Justin kept staring and thought to himself, "A volcano that never erupts". Suddenly Justin's birthmark began to glow again, brighter than it has ever glowed before. Justin then took one more look at the volcano and decided to go up to it. After a few hours of climbing and walking Justin finally made it to the top. Justin looked inside the volcano and saw the lava inside. Justin's mark was still glowing bright as ever and it seemed to bet telling him to inside the volcano. Justin was hesitant but soon the voices that guided off the air ship returned, and simultaneously said, "Trust your instincts and yourself". With those words Justin erased any thought of doubt from his mind and jumped head first into the volcano. Everyone in the town stood back in shock that a teenage boy just jumped into a volcano.

Justin dived down deep into the volcano waiting and wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly Justin's mark warned him to stop, so Justin spread his wings and hovered in place. The mark started guiding Justin through the volcano, like a map. Justin followed his instincts and after 5 minutes of flying his mark began glow brighter and brighter. Justin kept flying until he saw an opening right above him. Justin charged for the opening when a waterfall of lava burst through a wall right over him. He was moving too fast to stop or evade it, so he decided to go straight through the lava. He charged at the lava full speed. As he passed through he realized that he didn't have any burns or scars. Justin made it through the volcano and hovered above it. Justin found himself coming out of different volcano in a different place. As he turned around his heart almost stopped at what he saw.


	7. Chapter 7:The Return of Pyro

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 7: The Return of Pyro**

What Justin now saw was the stone city from his dreams. The city had been untouched for years and looked exactly as Justin had dreamed about. Justin flew down and started to look the around the city. Justin suddenly heard something moving in the bushes and turned around to face it. As the noise died down Justin began to relax and let his guard down. Just as Justin turned around something emerged from the bushes and tackled him to the ground.

When Justin opened his eyes he was a huge green dragon on top of growling and staring him dead in the eye. Justin reacted immediately and kicked the dragon right over him and regained his balance. The dragon picked itself up and prepared to attack again, when it saw Justin's glowing birth mark on his chest. Justin saw the look on the beasts face and stared at the mark himself. Justin let down his guard and showed the dragon he meant no harm. The green dragon retracted its talons and stepped forward. Justin was still a little surprised to see an actual dragon in front of him, but he began to relax, and let the beast come closer. "What is your name?" the dragon asked forcefully. Justin was completely baffled and asked, "Y-You can talk?" The green dragon nodded and asked again, "What is your name human?" Justin took a deep breath and said, "My name is Justin." The dragon then said, "My name Kruton." The young boy nodded his head slowly, showing he understood. Kruton then asked, "Why are you here?" He responded saying, "I don't know. My birthmark led me here, and I think I've been here before."

The dragon raised a brow in confusion and then said, "Come with me. I will take you to the elders. Maybe they know what's going on." Justin followed the dragon through the city, where he saw other dragons of different species. The dragons were all giving him nasty looks. Justin then thought to himself, 'Guess they don't like humans.' He was still amazed to see these creatures actually existed, but he was even more surprised that there were so many of them in one place. Kruton brought Justin to an ancient temple and the two soon went inside. Kruton presented Justin to the elder and he began to speak. "Elders I found this human on the outskirts of the dragon city." Kruton continued to speak, and said, "He bears the mark of the dragons on his chest. It looks like the royal family's seal." The elders all turned to the strange human and began to stare at his still glowing birth mark on his chest.

Justin began to feel very nervous with all these dragons staring at him. He was mainly hoping they wouldn't eat him. While he was lost in his thoughts, Justin suddenly felt a wave of heat come over him and his mark started glowing even brighter. Suddenly he himself started glowing with a radiant golden light once again, and his body began to rise in the air. Then a large, transparent, and red dragon emerged from Justin's body and stood before the elders. The elders recognized this dragon, it was Draco. Justin was surprised by the sudden appearance of this dragon as well (especially by the fact that it came out of his own body). Soon Draco began to speak, "Elders 15 years ago my family and I were captured and taken to the human world." Draco continued, "My mate Gaia and I managed to escape, but to no avail." Justin's soon had a flashback about his dream and the two dragons' that were with him. Draco continued to speak, "That night I met my end, I can only guess Gaia fell as well." "However…" Draco said, "Gaia used the last of her strength to save our son by changing him into a human." Justin was confused and kept thinking about what this dragon had said.

Draco then pushed Justin ahead of him and said, "This is Pyro, my son." Justin eyes widened at this shocking news and turned to the dragon behind him. Draco then said, "My blood runs through his veins, he is now King of the Dragon City." With that Draco faded away back inside of Justin and suddenly all of his memories flooded back inside his mind at once. Justin soon understood everything when he looked up at the elders he was surprised to see them bowing to him. One of the elders soon asked, "What is your command 'King Pyro'?" Justin was frozen where he stood and didn't say a word; finding out he was dragon was big, but finding out he was the king of this entire city and every dragon in it was hard to take in. Draco's voice soon called out in his mind, "Pyro, I know this is a lot to take in, but this is your home. You belong here, you will always belong here. This is and always has been your destiny." Justin heard these words and accepted them. He couldn't help but shed tears of joy at not only meeting his father, but also finding his home; his real home.

Justin then whispered in his mind, 'Thank you… father.' Justin soon blocked out his old name, and took the name his parents had given him 'Pyro.' Pyro then asked, "If it's not to much trouble, could you take me to my home?" One of the elders rose and said, "It would be an honor my liege." All the elders started leading Pyro to his family's palace. Pyro saw each of the dragon's he walked by stare at him as the elders escorted him to the palace. As the dragons arrived at the palace the elders stood pack and let Pyro go ahead. He looked back to them and Kruton spoke up. "This palace belongs to your family. You are the only one allowed here. Unless your permit someone to be here."

Pyro nodded and continued to climb the massive steps. Memories of his past and his home began to come back. He remembered when he was a hatchling, and when he had seen the city for the first time. When Pyro arrived at the top of the stairs he found the palace untouched, exactly the way it was 15 years ago before the battle. He began to walk through the palace and saw his old room. It was built like a royal sweet at a hotel. There were red and golden outlines all around the room and a big king sized bed right in the middle of it all. As he walked inside his room he found himself completely calm. Pyro then heard a loud noise behind him and walked out of his room. He walked back outside to see more dragons coming from all over.

Pyro was shocked to see hundreds of dragons at the foot of palace cheering for him. Pyro looked out to see his Kingdome and his subjects. One of the elders soon said aloud, "Everyone our king has returned to us. He is the son of 'King Draco' and 'Queen Gaia'. All hail the new king of the dragon city, King Pyro!" In response all the dragons began to bow to their new leader. Pyro was overwhelmed at first and began to wonder if he was worthy to rule over them. As soon as he made that thought, Pyro's mark began to glow, but this time it felt like it was telling him something. Pyro's mark was telling him that this was where he was supposed to be. All of Pyro's doubt soon faded away and for the first time he truly felt at home. Later that night he went outside and looked up at the stars, he began to remember his adopted brothers and mother knowing he might not be able to see them again. Pyro left those thoughts go out of his mind and soon fell asleep later that night.


	8. Chapter 8: Earning Your Keep

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

I'm really excited about this chapter it's the first one with Pyro in the dragon city. It has a lot of action and it gives Pyro a chance to prove himself.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 8: Earning Your Keep**

Pyro was sound asleep on his bed and was in a very deep sleep. No one would be able to wake him up (no matter how hard they tried). The sun came in through the window and shined right in Pyro's face. He grunted a few time before he full opened his eyes. For some reason Pyro always woke up at sunrise; even when he was Justin. He then pushed himself to sit up on his bed. He looked around his room and finally saw how big it was. He had just arrived in the dragon city and wasn't used to having this much space. Back in the human world Pyro had his own room but it was really small. Pyro let out a loud yawn, and headed outside where the sun shined in his eyes.

As he looked out over the city, he gasped at what he saw. The dragon city looked absolutely beautiful with the morning sunrise shining over it. He could hardly believe the how amazing it looked. He started walking down the stairs of the or rather _his_ palace. When Pyro reached the bottom he began to look around and saw all the other dragons going about their day, so he decided to explore. As Pyro walked down the streets of the city he noticed that a few of the dragons were staring at him. He had a pretty good idea why too. He was still in his human form and humans aren't normally supposed to be here. Some of the dragons were wondering if he was the king or not and if this was all just a wild dragon chase.

As Pyro kept walking he bumped into a dark green dragon with black horns, claws, and tail mace. Pyro took a step back and said, "Sorry didn't see you there." The green dragon had a smug look and said, "So you're the new king, huh? You don't look like much." Pyro's face turned into a look of annoyance and he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" The earth dragon stepped a little closer and said, "It means you're a human and I don't believe you're our king. Even if you were, why should any of us trust you, let alone listen to you?" Pyro took this insult very personal, but before he could speak he heard a deep voice behind him say, "Sire, is there a problem?" Pyro turned around only to see Kruton coming up behind him. Kruton then looked around Pyro and to the earth dragon in front of him. Pyro finally spoke and said, "No Kruton, I'm fine, but this kid seems to have a problem with me."

Kruton's face turned into a look of disappointment as he said, "Luke, I expect better from you." Luke made a face of fear and began to back away. Kruton then said, "Your mother and I also didn't see you at the presentation of Pyro. Luke made an embarrassed smile and said, "Oh that was yesterday right? It must have slipped my mind." Kruton stepped closer and said, "Well as slippery as your mind is as my son you should have been one the first to arrive." Luke then replied, "I was one of the first to arrive, until I saw that human." Pyro stepped forward and said, "This human is a fellow dragon and your new king." Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Oh I'll go practice my bowing." Pyro then yelled out after him, "Don't turn your back on me Luke!" Luke stopped and said, "Oh yeah, maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me." Pyro was about to reply but, he decided to be the bigger man and let it slide… _this time._

Kruton watched as his son left and decided he would deal with him later. He then turned to Pyro who he could see was very irritated and said, "My apologies my king. He can be quite a pawful sometimes, but he's good at heart." Pyro smiled and said, "It's no problem Kruton. I can honestly say I know where he's coming from. If I could help it I would change back into my dragon form right now." Kruton smiled and said, "I'm sure the elders will find a way to change you back. In the mean time, let's go get you some breakfast." As those words left his lips Pyro's stomach started growling very loudly. He laughed and asked, "You're not psychic to, are you?" The elder dragon laughed and said, "Not that I know of." The two then started walking towards the forest.

Pyro took one look around and asked, "Kruton where are we?" The green dragon looked down to Pyro and said, "This is our hunting grounds. We can find anything we need to eat here." Pyro then asked, "Hey do dragons eat fruits or other plant stuff?" Kruton turned to him and responded saying, "Sometimes we eat fruits, but only if there's little food to go around." Pyro stopped walking and started to look around. Kruton tapped his shoulder getting his attention and said, "Since you probably don't know how to hunt yet I'll go see if I can find something for you. You should stay here." Pyro nodded and stayed put. He then started looking at his surroundings. The forest was very peaceful and quiet. He closed his eyes and took in the air around him through his nose. He then let a out a peaceful sigh. However his peace did not last very long. Luke and two other dragons came from behind a tree. The dragon on Luke's left was a dark blue water dragoness with white horns, claws, and wings. The one on his right was a light yellow lightning dragon with navy blue horns, claws and wings.

Luke walked up behind Pyro and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'wanna-be' king." Pyro's face turned from calm to pure hatred. This guy was worse than Brandon. Luke took another step forward and asked, "What are you doing here?" Pyro snorted and said, "If you must know, your father brought me here to hunt." Luke started growling and Pyro did the same. Luke's friends could tell these two were going to fight, so they started backing away. Just as Luke was about to lunge for Pyro they both heard something move in the bushes. They both whipped their heads around to see the bushes had moved. Pyro quietly asked, "What was that?" Luke shook his head while looking in the same direction. Pyro looked closer into the bushes when suddenly something jumped out.

Pyro and Luke reacted just in time and jumped away from the beast. Pyro looked at the creature and asked, "What the heck is that thing?!" The creature that stood before them was slightly bigger. The creature had the body of a dire wolf, a brown mane like a lion, the head of a hyena, and it had spikes going down its body from its mane. Luke gasped as he said, "It's a 'VOLVACK'." Luke turned tale and ran leaving Pyro with this canine creature. The Volvack attacked Pyro with its claws extended, and razor sharp teeth ready bite down hard. Pyro jumped away and started running. The Volvack was right behind him and closing in fast. Pyro saw a tree nearby and started climbing as fast as he could. He used his hand and foot claws to keep a firm grip on the tree. However the 'Volvack' was still closing in. The Volvack was about to jump up and grab the human's leg, but something grabbed his ankle, yanked him out of tree, and tossed him.

It was Kruton. He had heard the roars of the other dragons and came running. Pyro had already climbed high in the tree and was watching the Kruton and the volvack circle each other. The volvack lunged at Kruton who quickly spun around and slammed his tail mace into its face. The beast staggered back and shook of the blow. Kruton then came in and tied to head-butt the volvack while it was dazed. However the snarling canine jumped out of the way and circled around. The beast then sunk its fangs into Kruton's neck making him thrash back and forth. Kruton shook the volvack off and stood facing it. Pyro then looked confused. As he watched the battle he saw that Kruton was getting slower.

He turned to Luke and asked, "What's wrong, he's slower than before." Luke turned to him and said, "Volvack's have paralysis poison in their fangs. Only adult volvack's can bite through our scales and the poison barley affects us but it does slow down our movements." Pyro didn't know what to do. Kruton had gotten hurt saving him. He couldn't just let this oversized mutt kill him. Kruton was crouching low and snarling at the volvack. He was trying to intimidate it so it wouldn't attack again. However the volvack didn't buy the bluff and lunged for the green dragon. However just as it lunged, Pyro came in flying and kicked the beast away from Kruton.

The volvack recovered and bared its fangs at the human in front of him. Pyro let out his own loud growl and unsheathed his claws. All the dragons were watching and were wondering whether or not to step in and help. The volvack began to circle him and then lunged at him. Pyro ducked under the attack and jumped away. The volvack turned around and went after him. Pyro jumped into the tree leading the volvack away from Kruton. The volvack tried to slash and bite Pyro, over and over again, but he was too fast. The Volvack tried one more time to bite him, but he jumped out of the way. Seeing his opportunity to attack Pyro slashed the volvack twice in the face.

The beast shook of the strikes and slashed at Pyro again only for him to jump on the base of the tree. Pyro then used his claws to run all the way around the tree on all fours and tried to surprise the Volvack from behind. However when he came around the Volvack was gone. Pyro didn't see the canine anywhere. He suddenly sniffed and caught its scent above him. He then heard the roar of the volvack behind and whipped his head around. Reacting on pure instinct Pyro caught the canine by its mid-section and tossed it over the edge. The Volvack regained its balance by jumping off of a tree and onto the ground. It then looked up and hissed at Pyro. The young king grunted and jumped down out of the tree, ready to continue this death battle.

The two started circling each other. There was tension in the air as everyone watched. The volvack suddenly dashed up faster than Pyro could react and slashed his chest. Pyro stumbled backwards and looked at the bloody slash marks. Again before he could react the volvack pounced on and tried to pin him down. Pyro however used his arm to keep the beasts head away. He kept the volvack at bay, but didn't know what to do. He then got an idea. He took in a deep breath and shot fire into the face of the snarling beast. The volvack snarled and scratched its face, trying to put out the flames. Pyro took this chance and rammed the volvack over the edge of a cliff. Everyone watched as the two fell down the cliff and landed inside of whole.

Hidden from view no one knew how the battle was ending. What seemed like hours going by were only seconds as the dragons tried to see what was going on. The forest was so quiet you could hear a mouse run by. Suddenly Luke spotted something and said, "Look, I see something." Out of the whole came Pyro holding the volvack over his head. He then tossed it the ground and stood up. Everyone looked at the body of volvack and saw its throat had holes in it. Pyro had used his fangs to bite into the volvack's neck. Pyro whipped the blood from his fangs and mouth and stood tall for his victory over the monster. The dragons all started to cheer and roar over Pyro's victory. Pyro looked all around him and saw his subjects cheering for him.

He then turned to see even Luke and his friends were cheering. Pyro let a proud smile go across his face. The dragon that had been giving him a hard time was now cheering his head off. He then stepped on the dead body of the volvack and let out a loud roar that was heard by everyone. They all continued to cheer and went to congratulate him. Luke was the first one down and said, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't trust humans so I didn't trust you. But now I realize that you're not human you really are one of us. You are a true dragon." Pyro smiled to him, but then he started to feel dizzy. Before anyone knew it he had passed out. Kruton ran over to him and inspected his body. It was then he saw bite marks on his arm. The volvack's poison had caused him to pass out but he was in no real danger. Kruton smiled and said, "I'll take him back the palace. He deserves some rest." Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, he does."

Hours later Pyro awoke inside his palace and it was nightfall. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. He then saw a note next to a dead body of a warthog. Pyro picked up the note and read it. _'Dear Pyro, you did very well out there today. You have earned your place among us. However you still have much to learn. You will start your training tomorrow. Get some rest and enjoy the warthog. From Kruton." _Pyro smiled and looked toward the warthog. He had never eaten an animal raw before. So he decided to cook it over the fire place. Once he was finished eating he fell asleep without any trouble.


	9. Chapter 9: Pyro's Training

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 9: Pyro's training**

The next day Pyro awoke at sunrise once again. He stretched himself out and started eating breakfast. He had some of the left over wart hog Kruton caught for him yesterday. Once he was finished, he stepped out of the palace and saw a yellow dragon waiting for him.

The dragon spoke, "Your Majesty, my fellow elders have informed me that it will be some time before they can change you back to your true dragon form." Pyro sighed and said, "That's alright I'm in no rush." The dragon walked beside Pyro and said, "You sure have grown". Pyro turned to the dragon and asked, "You knew me?" The dragon replied, "Yes, my name is Volt. When you were just an egg your parents would ask me to look after you." Pyro had a twisted face as he thought to himself, 'I was an egg?'

Pyro walked down the stairs with old dragon and asked, "So what exactly am I supposed to do as king?" The dragon replied, "Since you've been gone for so many years, you need to be trained before you can tend to your royal duties." Pyro raised a brow and asked, "Trained?" "Yes." the dragon replied. You need to know what it really means to be a dragon. Pyro simply nodded in agreement and asked, "What's up first?" The dragon led Pyro to a nearby training ground full of young dragons about Pyro's age. The dragon then said, "First up is element practice". Pyro asked, "Elements, you mean like my fire breath and that golden energy I used?" "Exactly, each dragon must train, and harness their element to the best of their abilities."

Volt continued saying, "There are many kinds of dragons with many different powers and elements." "Such as…" Pyro asked the dragon replied saying, There are fire dragons like you and your father, your mother was an ice dragon, and one of the best at that, also there are water dragons, lightning dragons, earth dragons, wind dragons, thunder dragons, there are even a few dragons who have developed psychic abilities, and others have healing powers. I myself am a lightning dragon. Pyro was amazed by what this dragon told him. Pyro then asked, "Do all dragons have powers?" "I'm afraid not, there are plenty of normal dragons who mainly focus on honing their natural abilities."

The dragon stopped and showed Pyro the training area. It was a large stone building. Inside there were many dragons practicing their elements in different areas. The earth dragons were smashing large boulders. The lightning dragons were striking targets as accurately as possible. The ice dragons were slashing targets and dummies with their ice attacks. Lastly the fire dragons were blasting targets that kept popping up with their fire-balls. The dragon asked, "How long do you want to train hear?" Pyro responded and said, "For about two hours I want see the other training areas." Pyro then asked, "Would you come get me after I'm finished?" The dragon replied, "I am at your service my liege." Pyro went on to start his training. He saw the other dragons hit the targets a few yards away and decided to follow their lead. Pyro pulled his hand back and shot a fire ball destroying his target. The other dragons stood in shock at this display of power. One of the young dragons walked up to Pyro and introduced himself, "High! My name is Ethan, and that was one powerful fire ball."

"Thanks!" Pyro responded; he was thankful for the compliment. Pyro soon asked, "What dragon are you?" Ethan replied by saying, "I'm an earth dragon. Can't you tell by how I look?" Pyro then noticed the dragon's darkish green color and tail mace. Ethan took a look at Pyro and said, "So uh…what kind dragon are you?" Pyro smiled and said, "I know I look like a human, but I'm actually a fire dragon like my dad." Ethan smiled and said, "That explains a lot. Being a dragon of the royal family it's only natural that you'd be pretty powerful." Pyro had a confused look on his face as he asked, "Are the dragons of the royal bloodline really that strong?" Ethan nodded and said, "That fire-ball was proof enough, was it not?"

Pyro nodded and took a closer look at Ethan. Ethan raised a brow to the strange look the human was giving him. He then asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Pyro shook his head and said, "I just feel like I've seen you before, when I was younger." Ethan then took a look at himself thinking about the comment. Another red dragon stepped from behind Ethan and said, "That was pretty good, but 'she' can do better." Pyro asked with a confused look on his face, "Who is 'she'?" Ethan peaked behind Pyro and pointed saying, "That is 'she'." Pyro turned around to see white dragoness standing in front of a separate target. Pyro stared at the dragoness whose white scales seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

Pyro snapped out of his trance and asked, "Who is that?" Ethan pointed at the dragoness and said, "That is Star." Star had blue lines on her sides that led to her razor sharp tail blade; her blade was sharp but straight. She also had these blue lines on the inside of her wings. Her long majestic body showed she was built for speed and agility. As he took a closer look Pyro let a few words come out of his mouth, "I think I've seen her before, when I was hatchling." Ethan looked up at him and said, "Well I used to play with her when I was a hatchling." Pyro watched her as she held her head back and unleashed a fire ball even bigger than his; not only that he could feel the condensed heat of the fire-ball from where he was standing. When the fire ball made contact with the target it exploded, and the target was completely destroyed. "Wow!" was all Pyro could say with that sudden display of power.

The element training dragon soon entered the room and immediately got the young dragons attention. The elder dragon lifted up his head and said, "Alright everyone it's time for 'stream' practice." Pyro asked Ethan, "What's 'stream' practice?" Ethan replied saying, "Just follow my lead okay." The small targets were replaced with life size dummy dragons. Ethan shot a concentrated earth beam and obliterated his target. Pyro understood and was ready to try, but it was Star's turn.

However as he watched her, he soon noticed that Star looked a little nervous. He stood back and watched as the white dragoness prepared her attack. Star released a stream of fire and scorched her target. Pyro was impressed, but he suddenly noticed that the target dummy was still intact. Pyro saw the disappointment on Star's face and walked over to her. "That was pretty good". A voice said from behind Star. She turned around to see Pyro standing behind her. You still have a long way to go though, your fire is concentrated, but it lacks power." Pyro explained. Star's face turned from disappointment, to just plain irritated as she said, "Well let's see you do better mister 'know it all'!" Pyro took that insult hard. He was just trying to help and she yelled at him. Pyro snorted and walked past her as he said, "OK, I will."

Pyro pulled his head back and unleashed a giant wall flames and incinerated his target. The flames were so bright that most of the dragons had to shield their eyes with their wings. When the dragons peeked out they received a shock that; Pyro's dummy had been turned to ash right before their eyes. Pyro was standing tall and proud as he walked towards another training area, leaving Star dazed in place. Pyro was then led to the combat element chamber. The teacher then called for everyone's attention. "For this exorcise you will be tested on how well you will do with your powers on the field of battle."


	10. Chapter 10: Practice Makes Perfect

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 10: Practice Makes Perfect**

Pyro stepped into the chamber and took up a defensive stance. The elder dragon pulled the lever and the gears and cranks began to turn. Pyro saw a target fly by and scorched with a fire ball. Five dummies came from behind and Pyro turned around breathed a large 'stream' of fire turning them to ash. Pyro was excited when more targets appeared right before him in a flash. Pyro decided to try something new he breathed fire on his hands and threw two fire balls at two separate targets. Pyro was feeling good, but was soon shocked when about 50 dummies surrounded him. Pyro was afraid at first but soon calmed down to face the challenge. Pyro unleashed the full power of his fire stream, but it wasn't enough there were still more dummies and targets all around him.

Pyro suddenly started to panic when his father's voice spoke in his head once again. "Pyro, remember what I said focus your power until it has nowhere to go but out." Pyro closed his eyes and spread his wings lifting himself into the air. His body suddenly began to radiate with fire as he crossed his arms across his chest. Pyro suddenly opened his eyes and unleashed a mighty roar that shook the entire chamber. Suddenly his body let out a huge explosion of fire and incinerated everything around him. The teacher shielded the other students from the blast as Pyro continued his roar. When everything got quiet everyone looked down in the chamber and saw Pyro on one knee breathing hard; when they looked around all they saw was ash and charred wood and brick.

Pyro stood in the middle of all the debris and started walking out of the chamber. Pyro walked to see the other dragons staring with shocked faces as he walked by. By then Volt had come to get Pyro and take him to the next area. Pyro was ready to move to the next training area when he heard a voice call our "Hey, wait up!" Pyro turned around to see Star running towards him. Star stopped and began to speak, "Listen Pyro, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you were just trying to help. Also I was wondering if you could teach me how to shoot a fire stream like you did." Pyro was surprised at the sudden request, but noticed she was blushing. He let a quick smile come across his face and said, "Sure, but only if you teach me how to shoot a fire-ball the way you do." Star suddenly looked up to see Pyro smiling, and laughing. She then smiled back and said, "It's a deal". With that Pyro was off to the next training arena.

Pyro asked Volt what training was next. He responded saying, "Next we have flight training, since most dragons have wings we need to make sure they know how to use their wings to their advantage". Pyro then saw a large field in front of him and began to walk towards it. Once he arrived he saw many dragons flying through goals and loops in the sky or on the ground. Pyro was amazed by the sight and ran to the instructor nearby. Pyro stopped behind the other students and started listening to the instructors words. "Okay class today we are going to have a race, you will start here and go through each of the goals. Once you have gone through all the goals you will grab that red flag above me and touch down here on this platform". Pyro soon started to feel nervous he had only flown once and didn't go that well. Pyro then heard the instructor tell the other dragons they had 15 minutes to prepare themselves; to Pyro that would not be enough. Pyro started practicing he tried to stay in the air, but he kept wobbling and couldn't keep his balance. Pyro then stared to relax and his wings started to flap normally. Pyro felt a something click in his mind and he started flying. Pyro felt that he just belonged in the air and took off. Pyro flew through many gates and loops; the other dragons soon noticed and started watching him. Pyro came down feeling confident about the race. One of the dragons who watched the demonstration stepped out of the crowd and walked towards him.

Pyro saw the dragon out of the corner of his eye and began to face him. This dragon was black and had a few blue marks along his paws, sides, and tail; he also had silver horns and a tail spear. That was some pretty fancy flying, the young dragon spoke breaking the silence. "Thanks!" Pyro replied he then asked, "By the way what's your name?" The dragon quickly replied "I'm Skye, and you are?" "I'm Pyro, nice to meet you." Skye's eyes widened when he heard this "You mean the king?" "Yes." Pyro replied with a (what's the big deal face) on. Skye's surprised face went away and a nice smile replaced it. Skye then asked, "What are you doing here?" "I came here for training, if I'm going to be a good king I need to know the basics." Skye started laughing and nodded in agreement. A horn soon sounded and both of them turned their heads to see the other dragons getting ready for the race. Skye said, "We better hurry come on". Pyro quickly followed and took up his position.

Skye leaned over and whispered, "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because your royalty." Pyro laughed and said, "Hah, I wouldn't want it any other way, just try and keep up." The horn sounded and all the dragons took off. Skye was in the lead with two dragons behind him and Pyro behind them. Pyro saw the first goal and passed through it. Skye noticed that Pyro was behind, but he kept his focus and stayed ahead. Pyro saw the next goal coming up and he needed to pass the dragon in front of him. Pyro suddenly felt like someone was guiding his wings as he started to gain speed.

Pyro flew past the dragon before him and kept flying; when he got close to the gate he folded his wings back, and flew through. Pyro was neck to neck with the next dragon and neither of them was going to let up. Pyro saw the gate coming up and knew that they both couldn't fit through that goal; Pyro once again felt something on his wings and a strange image passed through his mind of a maneuver. Pyro flapped his right wing and tucked his left doing a barrel roll passed the next dragon. Pyro flew through the goal and he soon caught up to Skye. Pyro was a few inches behind Skye who was getting closer and closer to the last goal. Pyro felt another image pass through his mind showing him another maneuver. Pyro pulled back and with a single flap of his wings he jetted forward, and spun; Pyro flew by like a missile passed sky and flew through the finale goal. Pyro then dived down and grabbed the flag and landed on the platform below him. Pyro felt glad that he had won, but he was wondering what was happening to him.

Pyro stepped down from the platform and saw Skye running towards him. Skye started talking and said, "That was amazing, how did you do that?" Pyro replied "I don't know it, was just instinct I guess." Skye looked at him with a confused look on his face, but decided not to dwell on the subject. The two dragons soon took off into the air with smiling faces as they chased each other across the sky. Pyro's escort soon came to pick him up and stood by the gate, waiting for the young king to finish his game. Pyro saw Volt by the gate and flew down to great him. The two dragons soon left the field, but before Pyro was out of site Skye shouted, "See you tomorrow!"

Pyro turned around and shouted, "I'll be there!" Pyro then turned to Volt and asked, "What training is up next?" Before the lightning dragon could speak he heard a loud grumble coming from Pyro's stomach; Pyro lowered his head in embarrassment. The dragon smiled and said, "Well judging by the sound of your stomach, it's time for some hunting practice."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

This chapter is going to be really good. This is Pyro's first time hunting in the dragons city and let me just say that that's not all that's going to happen. Please read and enjoy everyone.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 11: On the Hunt**

Volt led Pyro to the hunting ground where many other dragons were hunting and eating. Pyro saw many dragons out on the field and he got even hungrier watching the other dragons eating away. He then saw Star out on the field heading into the long grass. Pyro quickly trailed after Star, but stayed low so he wouldn't scare off the prey. When Pyro finally caught up to Star he saw her getting ready to take out a sheep nearby. Pyro stayed low and watched carefully as crept closer and closer to the unaware sheep.

Finally Star charged the sheep head on; the sheep panicked and ran away with Star hot on its tail. Pyro kept watching as the sheep tried to lose Star, but it was no use, the sheep couldn't out run her. Finally she caught up to sheep and tackled it to the ground. The sheep tried to struggle by flailing its legs and swinging its head back and forth. Star made sure she had it firm grip on the sheep. When it began to tire itself out Star, began to throttle it until it no longer moved. Throttling is a basic technique used by predators; it insures the prey won't get up. Pyro was so amazed by this dragoness's skill that he couldn't stop starring at her. Pyro's growling stomach snapped him out of his trance and reminded him why he was there. Star heard the growling and turned to see Pyro watching her; she began to wonder how she didn't notice him before.

Dragons are very aware of their surroundings. Since they face constant danger in their everyday lives they must always be ready to fight. The fact that Pyro a 'rookie' managed to sneak up on her shows that he has great potential. Pyro just stood frozen as Star watched him. Once again his stomach growled, and he soon ran away to find his own meal. He kept running until he saw a goat next to an old looking tree. Pyro immediately hid under some long grass and watched the creature before him. Pyro had never hunted before so this would be tricky. However he felt some strange force guiding him; he assumed it was his predatory instincts. Although Pyro wasn't a fan of killing he knew that dragons were carnivores. He also knew they needed to kill to live, and now that meant he had to as well.

Pyro started growling himself at the site of this potential meal. He started creeping closer and closer to the goat until he was in attack range; by watching Star he knew exactly what to do. He had gotten down on all fours to make sure the goat didn't see him. He also had his hand and foot claws out to help with his traction and speed. As the young hunter crept closer and closer his eyes once again changed from their normal circular shape to the daggers of a predator. Dragons like other predators have eyes like this so they can keep their eyes on their target, and not get distracted by other creatures. Pyro was finally in range and lunged for the goat.

When the goat heard him coming it started running with Pyro trailing after it. The goat tried to pull a sharp turn but Pyro used his hand claws pull him around. Once he was facing the same direction as the goat he used his foot claws to dig into the ground and prepared crouched down on his legs. He then jumped into the air and landed on the goat pinning it to the ground. Pyro then slit the goat's throat with his claws. He would have throttled it, but he thought that would be kind of messy. Once he made sure the sheep was dead he started cooking it with his fire breath. When it was finished Pyro, started eating and didn't stop until he was fully satisfied.

When Pyro had finished eating all that was left of the goat were its horns, bones, and skin. Pyro suddenly heard a noise somewhere nearby and tried to find the source of it. When he finally found the source of the noise he saw a strange dragon with wings for arms eating a lam it had caught. Pyro had never seen a dragon like this one and walked closer. Once he was in range, the creature turned around and stared at him with daggers in his eyes. Pyro was paralyzed with fear as this strange dragon started walking towards him. Star came from around the corner and saw Pyro and something in front of him. Feeling curious the young dragoness peaked around Pyro, and saw what was before him. Star suddenly gasped and yelled. "Pyro get away from that thing!" Pyro snapped out of his trance and turned around to see Star behind him. Pyro quickly turned around to see the mysterious dragon slash at him.

He jumped in the air and landed next to Star and asked, "What is that thing?" That thing is a 'wyvern'!" Star replied. Pyro raised a brow and said, "A what?!" Star said, "Their like a cousin to us pure-bloods, but we've been fierce enemies for years." The two dragons turned to the wyvern that seemed to be coming closer; Star then said, "What it's doing in our hunting grounds I don't know!" The 'wyvern' then attacked Pyro and swung its tail around to hit him. Star grabbed Pyro and dove out of the way. Star was on top of Pyro and said, "Be careful. Wyverns have poison inside of their tails. Their fangs just carry a paralysis poison." Star continued to speak, "The poison in their fangs will only stun you for a while, but the poison in their tails will kill you if left untreated."

Pyro rolled his eyes and said, "Great first a volvack and now this." Star turned to him and said, "Wyvern's make adult volvack's look like pups. The same way we do." Pyro got up and said, "Alright we'll do this together!" Star turned to Pyro and said, "Okay let's do this!" The two dragons attacked the 'wyvern' in unison.

Pyro ran up and slashed the 'wyvern' while Star banked the other side and slashed it with her tail blade. The wyvern cried out in pain and swung its tail at Pyro. Pyro used a matrix to dodge it and back flipped away from the beast. The 'wyvern' then turned his attention on Star and tried to bite her, but she was quick to react and jumped over the 'wyverns' attack. Star flew in and smashed her paw on the 'wyverns' head. Seeing his opening, Pyro went in and elbowed the 'wyvern' in the back. The blow in its spine had stunned the beast. Seeing this Pyro spun around and roundhouse kicked the wyvern a few feet away. Star couldn't help but be impressed by Pyro's physical strength.

The wyvern noticed the white dragoness's attention was on Pyro and attacked. Reacting on her instincts Star jumped back flipped and upper cutted the wyvern in its jaw. Once she landed on the ground she shot forward while spinning and rammed her horns into it chest. Once again the wyvern was left disoriented. Seeing another chance to do some damage Pyro ran thrust kicked the wyvern into a tree. Pyro's brute strength, and Star's agility went together very well, even though they had never battled together before. Pyro and Star got on opposite sides of the 'wyvern' and took up their positions.

Pyro unleashed a huge stream of fire and Star unleashed a massive fire ball. The wyvern was engulfed by the flames and was turned to ash. Pyro walked over to Star to make sure she was o.k. She said she was fine and the two soon exited the forest. Pyro returned to Volt out of breath and a I'm ready to go attitude. Before Pyro left he saw Star coming out of the woods; she still had some blood on her face from the battle. When she saw Pyro she gave him a quick smile and returned to her parents. It was around noon by now and Pyro was feeling tired, which Volt noticed right away. "Maybe I should get you home". Pyro looked up and nodded seeing as he could barely keep his eyes open anymore it was time to call it a day. As soon as Pyro arrived back at the palace he threw his head into his pillow pile and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Back Home

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

This chapter shows what's going on back with Pyro's foster family. I know your all probably wondering what's going on with them. Well now your all going to find out.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 12: Back Home**

Back home Pyro's adopted family were taking his disappearance pretty hard. It had been at least a week since Justin/Pyro left and his family was worried sick about him. Jordan and Conner were sparing while their mother sat watching them. Stella suddenly heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Conner and Jordan stopped sparing when their mother answered the door. When she opened a soldier stepped in and asked for her name. Stella was frightened at first, but she told the officer her name was Stella. The soldier gave a hand signal to someone outside and whispered into a microphone he was wearing. Suddenly soldiers busted into the house from every direction surrounding the family. Jordan and Conner stepped forward in front of their mother to protect her.

Conner suddenly shouted, "What do you guys want"! The soldier stood aside at attention as someone started walking up the stairs of the house. When the man came the soldiers stepped away to clear his path. This man was General Sterns. Sterns said, "Hello mam, I'm afraid you and your children will have to come with me." Jordan stepped forward and said with an angry tone, "Or what!" General Sterns gave a signal to one of his soldiers to attack the boy.

The soldier stepped forward and threw a punch at Jordan, but Jordan grabbed his hand and flipped the soldier onto his back. Another soldier stepped out and tried to attack Jordan from behind but Conner came in and did a sky kick on the approaching soldier. Jordan then stood side by side ready for whoever came next. Conner then asked, "Any thoughts about this?" Jordan replied, "Only one, this guy must know where Justin is!"

With those words Jordan and Conner lunged into the crowd of soldiers taking out as many soldiers as they could. Stern's stepped forward in front of the crowd and his soldiers stepped aside. Conner had just punched a soldier in the face knocking him out when he notice the General step out. Conner tried to throw a punch with his left hand, but Stern's blocked his fist, and kicked Conner in the chest. Jordan saw his brother in danger and kicked the soldier that was in front of him away; he tried to hook punch Sterns only to have his attacked blocked. Sterns then smirked at the two children as they both pulled themselves together.

Jordan noticed that Conner was still recovering from the kick to his chest and decided that he would make the first move. Jordan ran forward and threw two punches and a kick. Sterns blocked the first 2 attacks and caught Jordan's foot; Stern's then used Jordan's own foot to flip him onto his back. Conner couldn't stand by any longer and decided to attack. Conner came in with a round house kick witch Sterns side stepped to dodge. Conner regained his balance and threw two punches at Sterns with everything he had. Sterns ducked the first punch and dodged the second one. Sterns then through two punches of his own, but Conner blocked both of them with his right hand. Conner then threw three punches; Sterns blocked the first two, but was hit by the third. Jordan saw his brother fighting and picked himself up off the ground so he could help his brother.

Conner had throne another punch only to have Sterns grab his arm, but before Sterns could do any damage Jordan came in and did a front kicked him, getting Sterns back away from his brother. Conner and Jordan looked at each other and nodded. Jordan and Conner nodded to each other signaling it was time to use their signature skills. Conner went in first with his 'Venom Viper Strike'. Sterns was hit all over by Conner pressure point attacks (Conner went in to weaken Sterns with his pressure point strikes, and would let Jordan come in with the final blow). Conner jumped away from Sterns and let Jordan come in with his 'Lion Gale Palm'. Jordan sent Sterns back and the two brothers took up their positions next to one another ready to continue the fight. Jordan and Conner were exhausted and didn't know how much longer they could keep fighting. Sterns and his soldiers stood ready just in case the brothers decided to attack again.

Conner stepped forward still in his stance and asked forcefully, "Where's Justin?! Where's our brother?!" Sterns twisted his face in a confused away, but suddenly his face snapped together in a menacing smile. Sterns then said, "Ah, yes Justin, so he does have a family." Conner and Jordan looked at each other in surprise that their theory had been correct. Sterns then smiled even more as he said, "Well, he had a family." Conner and Jordan's eyes widened at this sudden news. Conner knew exactly what he meant. He then thought, 'Could Justin really be dead. No he's lying. He's got to be lying.' Jordan then stepped forward with a look of pure hatred on his face and yelled, "YOU'RE LYING!" Sterns smiled again as he said, "Am I?" Jordan let his anger take over and charged at Sterns.

Sterns stood ready and as the boy came close Sterns grabbed him and flipped him on his back. Sterns had his foot at Jordan's throat and yelled, "Unless you want him to die I suggest you surrender. Or do you want to lose another brother." Conner was about to charge but, stopped in his tracks when he heard the threat made to his brother. Justin was already gone he didn't want to lose Jordan. He looked at his mother who nodded back at him. Conner got on the floor and put his hands up; Stella did the same. Sterns removed his foot from Jordan and ordered his men to tie up the family. Stella and her sons were thrown into the back of an armored truck locked inside.

Conner looked to his brother and said, "I'm sorry Jordan. Justin's already gone I didn't want to lose you to." Jordan looked to him and said, "Its okay Conner. You made the right choice. If I hadn't let my anger get the best of me we could have beaten him. Look I know what he said and I know he's lying. Justin's fine and I bet he's using us to lure him out." Stella then broke their conversation by saying, "That is what he's doing. He knows Justin will risk anything to save us. This is all a big trap." Sterns stood outside the truck smiling to himself. Sterns told his soldiers to move out and they obeyed the order without any hesitation.

The next morning Pyro awoke with worried look on his face; he wiped his head, shook himself, and got up to see the morning sun. Pyro was worried about the family he had left behind, but he knew his place was in the "Dragon City". Kruton had arrived about five minutes later and noticed that Pyro was disturbed.

"What troubles you young dragon"? Kruton asked politely. Pyro turned around to see the Earth dragon behind him. Pyro soon replied, "It's my family, I'm worried about them." Pyro then looked out over the city to see all the dragons getting to work. Kruton smiled and walked up beside the young king. Kruton soon spoke breaking the silence, "I understand, they cared for you and you miss them." Pyro simply nodded in silence and continued to look out over the city. Kruton then looked down at the young dragon and said, "Your family is never truly gone young one, they are always with you as long as you remember them." Pyro looked up and began to smile at the dragons comforting words. Kruton continued, "Remember they will always be with you; Kruton then leaned down and pressed his large paw on Pyro's chest, "In here." Pyro's worry soon went away as Kruton took his paw off his chest. After a while Pyro got dressed and was ready for training.

Kruton and Pyro were walking when Pyro finally asked, "What training am I going to do today?" Kruton smiled slightly and said, "Today you're going to do some combat training." Pyro was excited and a fire began to form in his eyes. Pyro and Kruton arrived at large coliseum with other dragons making their way inside. Pyro ran ahead of Kruton and made his way inside; he made it in just in time to see two dragons in the middle of their sparring session.

The combatants were a female lighting dragon and a male ice dragon; the two had been fighting for a while and were very tired. The ice dragon leaped forward and snapped his jaws on the dragoness's tail. Once he had a good grip he pulled and swung her around at least 5 times. After gaining enough speed and momentum, the dragon released her and sent her flying into a wall. The dragoness picked herself up off the ground and unleashed a wave of lightning at the ice dragon. The ice dragon was caught off guard and took the full blast of the lighting. The ice dragon had been knocked out cold and the lightning dragoness was the victor.

Pyro was in shock at the pure skill of these dragons and only hoped he could do half as well. Pyro walked to where he saw the other dragons were gathered and mixed himself among them. Pyro began to feel funny; he then thought to himself, 'Even though I look like a human I already feel like a dragon, and it's only going to be a matter of time before I look like one again to.' Pyro was trapped in his thoughts and looked to the sun with hope. This was his home and it always would be.


	13. Chapter 13-14

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

This is my first "Dragon vs. Dragon" chapter. I had to combine two of them to make the chapter bigger. It was just too short. So enjoy and Review.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 13: Pyro's True Power**

Pyro was still trapped in his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He snapped out of his gaze to see a dragon standing in front him. Pyro apologized immediately and asked if the young dragon was alright. The young dragon said, "I'm fine, don't worry about it". Pyro finally got a good look at the dragon and saw his color. This young male dragon was silver with black horns and spikes going down his neck; his tail also had two black blades at the end of his tail. Pyro then apologized one more time and introduced himself.

The silver dragon followed Pyro's lead saying, "I'm Razor, nice to meet you." Pyro asked Razor if he would battle him. Razor was surprised by the question, but gladly accepted. The announcer called Razor and Pyro out into the arena and told them to take their positions. The announcer made sure everyone was clear and that Pyro and razor were ready.

The announcer then began to speak, "Okay everyone today we have a very special battle for you, our own battle champion "RAZOR"! The crowd began to cheer as Razor let out a loud roar to show his strength. Pyro then thought to himself, "Champion, I better be careful". The announcer continued, "V.S. our new challenger and king "PYRO"! The crowd cheered as Pyro let out a roar of his own. The announcer continued to speak. "O.k. you two take your positions and get ready"! Razor took up a threatening stance and lowered his head showing his teeth. Pyro followed as he moved into a back stance and extended his hand ready to begin the fight. The announcer noticed the two fighters were ready and began speaking again. "Fighter ready, Set, Begin"!

When the announcer dropped his hand giving the signal Razor leaped forward and lunged for Pyro. Razor swung his tail at full speed hardly giving Pyro any time to react. Pyro did a matrix and just barely dodged the black blades on the dragon's tail. Pyro stretched out his left hand and grabbed Razor's tail. He then grabbed the dragon's tail with his right hand and started swinging him around. Pyro soon tossed Razor back across the coliseum grounds, but Razor landed on his feet. Razor dug his claws into the ground and stopped dead in his tracks. Pyro ran after Razor and threw a punch witch Razor dodged. Pyro then tried to sweep him with his right leg, but Razor jumped into the air slashed Pyro across his face. Pyro stumbled back and fell over from the sudden shock. Pyro then looked up to see Razor lunging for him again. Pyro used his legs and kicked Razor over him into the wall and got back up to face him.

Razor was impressed by Pyro's skill, but he decided it was time to wrap up this fight. Razor closed his eyes and a blue aura emanated from his body. Pyro was wondering what Razor was up to, but as soon as tried to move closer the arena began to shake. Pyro turned around to see 5 giant rocks coming towards, but he jumped out of the way just in time. Pyro then saw the 5 huge rocks gather around Razor along with a few small ones; Pyro finally realized what was going as he thought to himself, "He's a psychic dragon!"

Razor opened his eyes thrusted his paws forward sending the rocks at Pyro. Pyro reacted and dodged the rocks the best he could, but there were so many he couldn't dodge them all. Pyro kept running until one of the rocks finally hit him in his leg witch made him tumble over. Pyro looked up only to see Razor floating above him, but before he could react Razor brought down his paw and buried Pyro in rocks. The audience stood in awe at Razor's display of power and began to cheer for their champion. The announcer stepped forward and said, "Everyone our winner is Raz…" Just before the announcer could finish the pile of rocks suddenly began to shake. The rocks started rolling over each other and suddenly they all exploded releasing a golden light that blinded most of the dragons. Razor peeked from behind his wing and saw Pyro floating in the air with a golden aura emanating from his body, and below him the shattered pieces of rock that Razor had buried him in. Razor stood in shock but quickly snapped out of it ready to fight.

Pyro flew down still emanating his golden light and took up his battle stance. Razor ran forward to attack Pyro but Pyro stood his ground wasn't moving. Once Razor was close enough Pyro pulled his head back and unleashed a wave of golden energy. Razor saw the blast coming at him and tried move out of the way. Razor was only slightly scratched by the blast was still ready to fight, but his attention was caught by the rioting of the crowd. Razor turned around to see a gaping hole in the coliseum wall. Razor turned back to see Pyro smiling at him and Razor smiled back. Pyro ran forward and tried to ram Razor. Razor saw the attack coming and jumped into the sky. Pyro stopped and looked up to see Razor flying above him. Pyro then flew after him and decided to fight him in the sky.

Razor and Pyro were eye to eye when Razor began to glow with his blue light again. Razor was once again using his psychic powers and brought huge boulders into the sky behind him. Pyro gasped at the sight of Razor's ability. Razor then yelled at Pyro, "TAKE THIS"! Pyro dodged the first few boulders, but was soon hit by two others. Pyro then saw another boulder bigger than the others coming right for him. Pyro breathed in deeply and blew a giant fire ball at the boulder destroying it. Razor was blinded by the blast and shielded himself behind his wings. Pyro took a moment to catch his breath and saw Razor coming right for him. Pyro braced himself for Razor's attack when another image of a flying maneuver appeared in his mind. Pyro began to smile as Razor closed the gap between them. Pyro suddenly dashed forward straight for Razor's attack. Razor suddenly thought to himself, "Is this guy crazy"?!

Razor continued his charge and Pyro continued his. Razor was about five feet from Pyro when he was him move his wings. Pyro had pulled back his wings and shot himself at Razor; Pyro then turned his right wing out and his left wing in allowing him to do a loop around Razor's attack. Once Pyro was out of the way of the attack he grabbed Razor's tail again. With one big pull Pyro tossed Razor over his shoulder and towards the ground. Razor was flying towards the ground so fast he couldn't pull himself out of it. When Razor finally hit the ground the crowd was silent. The announcer went to check on Razor and found him out cold.

The announcer looked at Pyro and said, "The winner is "PYRO"! Pyro turned around to hear everyone cheering for him. Once he saw this Pyro unleashed a mighty roar showing his strength. Razor had finally regained consciousness and saw Pyro walking towards him. Razor got up still feeling the blow from Pyro's toss and walked over to him. Razor congratulated Pyro for his win and Pyro apologized for the toss to the ground. Pyro and Razor shared a high five and went to healers so they could treat their injuries. Pyro had never been to the healers before and was very cautious about entering. Pyro walked into a single room full of herbs, medicine, and strange gems. Pyro waited for someone to come in and took a look at his own injuries. Pyro started thinking about his fight with Razor; no one had ever pushed him that far not even in the human world.

Pyro then heard someone coming in and snapped out of his thinking. Pyro was surprised to see Star walk into the room and she was surprised to see Pyro in the infirmary. Pyro finally asked, "What are you doing here"? Star raised a brow and said, "I could ask you the same question". Star walked closer and saw his injuries. She then asked, "What happened to you"? Pyro smiled and said, "I just got out of a match with Razor". Star's look suddenly snapped together in a sudden "Aha" form. Pyro continued to speak, "He was a tough opponent, and I barely managed to win". Star's face suddenly went into shock as she asked, "You won"? Pyro nodded but suddenly felt a wave of pain in his arms and stopped moving. Star told him to lie down and hold still. Pyro listened to her and lied down on the patient bed. Star placed her paws on his back and white aura began to resonate from her. The white light soon transferred from Star to Pyro and Pyro felt something begin to happen. Pyro started feeling his power return and wounds heal in a matter of seconds. Pyro got up off the bed and began to look at himself; he was as good as new.

Pyro turned to Star with awestruck face staring at the white dragoness. Star saw him staring and began to blush she turned around to hid her red face. Pyro realized he was staring at her and turned away as well. Pyro excited the room after thanking Star for healing him. Kruton was outside waiting for him. Pyro walked up to the dragon and the two began walking. Pyro looked back and saw Razor coming out of the infirmary. Pyro then heard Razor say, "Next time I won't go so easy on you"! Pyro smiled and yelled back, "That goes double for me"! Pyro resumed walking when he heard his stomach growl very loudly. Kruton looked down at Pyro and knew what came next. Pyro arrived at the hunting grounds with Kruton right behind him. It only took a few minutes for Pyro to catch something. Pyro made sure this time to watch for any "wyvern" that might show up. Kruton saw Pyro dragging the dead body of a deer back out of the woods. Pyro used his fire breath to cook the deer and laid it down. Pyro began to eat away at the deer while Kruton watched over him. Pyro finished up the last of the deer and left with Kruton who was still waiting for him.

It was mid-day and Pyro was still itching for more fun. Pyro asked Kruton what else they were going to do. Kruton smiled and said, "I'm taking you somewhere special today. Pyro asked where they were going but Kruton told him it was a surprise. Soon the two dragons arrived at a large canyon it was surrounded by grass, it had river flowing down it, and it had vast amounts of space. Pyro felt something in his mind and began to walk at to the edge of the canyon. Pyro then looked down and saw the large drop that awaited him. Pyro suddenly heard his father's voice in his mind say, "Go on Pyro. Fly". Pyro took a deep breath and dove off the edge of the canyon. Kruton walked to the edge and smiled as he saw the young boy dive into the canyon.

ck feeling excited to continue this fight.


	14. Chapter 14: An Enemy Returns

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 15: An Enemy Returns**

Pyro spread his wings and began flying around the canyon he felt something in his mind telling him to fly with the wind. Pyro began to see all across the canyon. His father began to speak in his mind again, "Pyro don't just fly, let your spirit soar". Pyro listened to his father's words and closed his eyes. Pyro suddenly felt everything the wind across his face, the heat of the sun, and the beating of his heart. Pyro began to smile and flew straight up out of the canyon. Pyro then closed his eyes and his wings and began to dive back down. Pyro smiled as he kept diving and he soon started to spin and while he dived head first. When he was about an inch from the water he spread his wings and flew by like a rocket; Pyro couldn't help but laugh as he flew.

Pyro flew over the river flowing down the canyon and reached his hand out and felt the water. Pyro then took off into the air and flew up. Kruton just watched as the boy flew back and forth having the time of his life. Pyro saw a small hole in a rock and went for it. Pyro went for the hole and closed his wings passing through it. Pyro flew back into the sky and screamed with joy at the heavens above him.

Pyro stopped in mid-air and flew back down to the tip of the canyon where Kruton was waiting for him. Kruton laughed and said, "Your just like your parents, they always came here to have a good time. Pyro looked out over the canyon and just took in the beauty of the area. Pyro looked back at Kruton who was smiling at him. Kruton began to say Pyro's parents and all of his ancestors would always come to this canyon and felt the amazing force of the nature around them. Pyro looked out over the canyon and could see what Kruton was talking about. Pyro smiled and touched his birthmark on his chest as he remembered his parents. Pyro could almost see his ancestors flying throughout the canyon in their own way. As Pyro was looking out over the canyon he saw a dragon flying to where they were.

The dragon that landed was Pyro's previous escort. The lightning dragon bowed to Pyro and said, "Sir, we spotted some outsiders heading for the dragon city." Pyro stood back in shock as he continued to speak, "If I'm not mistaken they look like the human soldiers who took your parents and you." Pyro's eyes widened at this news. Pyro remembered what those soldiers did to him and his eyes soon filled with rage. Pyro turned to Kruton and said, "Head back to the dragon city and gather the soldiers, I'll do what I can to hold them off". Kruton bowed and flew off towards the city while Pyro flew off in the other direction. Pyro arrived at where his escort saw the intruders and touched down in front of them.

The soldiers stopped when they saw another human standing in front of them. Suddenly the soldiers stood aside allowing their leader to step out into view. Pyro was surprised to see who stepped out of the crowd. It was General Sterns; he and his soldiers were wearing some kind of armor. Pyro stepped forward meeting sterns eye to eye. Stern's was smiling in his usual fashion and that made Pyro angry. Stern's soon began to speak, "Well Justin it's nice to see you again." Pyro smirked and said, "I would say the same, but I'd be lying".

Sterns stepped forward and asked, "What are you doing in a place like this." Pyro's smirk went away as he said, "Unlike you I belong here and I suggest you leave now while you still have the chance". Stern's walked closer and said, "Now Justin what would your mother and brother say if they heard you making threats like that". Pyro raised a brow and said, "Well my mother would probably be defending me and my brother would be kicking the crap out of you." Stern's laughed and said, "You're probably right." Pyro began to smile again and asked Sterns why he was here in the first place. Stern's said, "Listen Justin, I want to make you a deal; you let us invade your city. We take some of your treasure and leave with you in custody." Pyro let out a low growl which surprised him (humans don't usually growl). He then raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you need me for?" Sterns decided to explain, "We want to run some experiments on that power of yours. We need the energy to help people surely you can understand that."

Pyro was anger began to die down but he didn't stop glaring. He decided to listen at what this monster had to say, and listened to the rest of the offer. Stern's continued to speak, "Once we've gotten what we need from you and your city, we will allow you and your dragons to come to our world." Pyro's eyes widened at the offer; he didn't know what to say. When he was about to speak Kruton and the other warriors including Pyro's friends Ethan, Star, and Razor arrived and stood behind him. Pyro was still considering the offer when Draco began to speak in his mind again, "Pyro don't listen to him he and his soldiers are going to destroy this place, enslave the dragons, and kill you if they can". Hearing his father's words Pyro shook all his doubts out of his mind. Pyro then said, "Not a chance. There is no way I'm letting you come on my land." Stern's stepped forward and spoke again, "Now Justin shouldn't you at least think about my offer?"

Pyro stepped forward and yelled, "For one thing I don't believe anything you say, and another thing my name is not Justin my name is Pyro and you are not welcome here"! Stern's laughed and said, "I thought we would hit this little set back, although you should consider my offer. Think about it "Pyro" you and your kind living amongst humans. Don't you want to see your family again"? When Pyro heard this question his eyes widened. He then saw soldiers bringing his family forward. All of them were shocked to see him in this place. Pyro's look of shock went away and was replaced with a look of pure hatred. Stern's signaled his soldiers to take the family back; Pyro only stood and watched. Stern's then said, "You only have a few days to respond". He then turned his back and began walking. Pyro then jumped into the air and landed right in front of Stern's. Jordan and Conner stood with their jaws dropped at what their brother just did. Pyro said in an angry voice, "You're not going anywhere".


	15. Chapter 15: An Enemy Returns

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 15: An Enemy Returns**

Pyro spread his wings and began flying around the canyon he felt something in his mind telling him to fly with the wind. Pyro began to see all across the canyon. His father began to speak in his mind again, "Pyro don't just fly, let your spirit soar". Pyro listened to his father's words and closed his eyes. Pyro suddenly felt everything the wind across his face, the heat of the sun, and the beating of his heart. Pyro began to smile and flew straight up out of the canyon. Pyro then closed his eyes and his wings and began to dive back down. Pyro smiled as he kept diving and he soon started to spin and while he dived head first. When he was about an inch from the water he spread his wings and flew by like a rocket; Pyro couldn't help but laugh as he flew.

Pyro flew over the river flowing down the canyon and reached his hand out and felt the water. Pyro then took off into the air and flew up. Kruton just watched as the boy flew back and forth having the time of his life. Pyro saw a small hole in a rock and went for it. Pyro went for the hole and closed his wings passing through it. Pyro flew back into the sky and screamed with joy at the heavens above him.

Pyro stopped in mid-air and flew back down to the tip of the canyon where Kruton was waiting for him. Kruton laughed and said, "Your just like your parents, they always came here to have a good time. Pyro looked out over the canyon and just took in the beauty of the area. Pyro looked back at Kruton who was smiling at him. Kruton began to say Pyro's parents and all of his ancestors would always come to this canyon and felt the amazing force of the nature around them. Pyro looked out over the canyon and could see what Kruton was talking about. Pyro smiled and touched his birthmark on his chest as he remembered his parents. Pyro could almost see his ancestors flying throughout the canyon in their own way. As Pyro was looking out over the canyon he saw a dragon flying to where they were.

The dragon that landed was Pyro's previous escort. The lightning dragon bowed to Pyro and said, "Sir, we spotted some outsiders heading for the dragon city." Pyro stood back in shock as he continued to speak, "If I'm not mistaken they look like the human soldiers who took your parents and you." Pyro's eyes widened at this news. Pyro remembered what those soldiers did to him and his eyes soon filled with rage. Pyro turned to Kruton and said, "Head back to the dragon city and gather the soldiers, I'll do what I can to hold them off". Kruton bowed and flew off towards the city while Pyro flew off in the other direction. Pyro arrived at where his escort saw the intruders and touched down in front of them.

The soldiers stopped when they saw another human standing in front of them. Suddenly the soldiers stood aside allowing their leader to step out into view. Pyro was surprised to see who stepped out of the crowd. It was General Sterns; he and his soldiers were wearing some kind of armor. Pyro stepped forward meeting sterns eye to eye. Stern's was smiling in his usual fashion and that made Pyro angry. Stern's soon began to speak, "Well Justin it's nice to see you again." Pyro smirked and said, "I would say the same, but I'd be lying".

Sterns stepped forward and asked, "What are you doing in a place like this." Pyro's smirk went away as he said, "Unlike you I belong here and I suggest you leave now while you still have the chance". Stern's walked closer and said, "Now Justin what would your mother and brother say if they heard you making threats like that". Pyro raised a brow and said, "Well my mother would probably be defending me and my brother would be kicking the crap out of you." Stern's laughed and said, "You're probably right." Pyro began to smile again and asked Sterns why he was here in the first place. Stern's said, "Listen Justin, I want to make you a deal; you let us invade your city. We take some of your treasure and leave with you in custody." Pyro let out a low growl which surprised him (humans don't usually growl). He then raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you need me for?" Sterns decided to explain, "We want to run some experiments on that power of yours. We need the energy to help people surely you can understand that."

Pyro was anger began to die down but he didn't stop glaring. He decided to listen at what this monster had to say, and listened to the rest of the offer. Stern's continued to speak, "Once we've gotten what we need from you and your city, we will allow you and your dragons to come to our world." Pyro's eyes widened at the offer; he didn't know what to say. When he was about to speak Kruton and the other warriors including Pyro's friends Ethan, Star, and Razor arrived and stood behind him. Pyro was still considering the offer when Draco began to speak in his mind again, "Pyro don't listen to him he and his soldiers are going to destroy this place, enslave the dragons, and kill you if they can". Hearing his father's words Pyro shook all his doubts out of his mind. Pyro then said, "Not a chance. There is no way I'm letting you come on my land." Stern's stepped forward and spoke again, "Now Justin shouldn't you at least think about my offer?"

Pyro stepped forward and yelled, "For one thing I don't believe anything you say, and another thing my name is not Justin my name is Pyro and you are not welcome here"! Stern's laughed and said, "I thought we would hit this little set back, although you should consider my offer. Think about it "Pyro" you and your kind living amongst humans. Don't you want to see your family again"? When Pyro heard this question his eyes widened. He then saw soldiers bringing his family forward. All of them were shocked to see him in this place. Pyro's look of shock went away and was replaced with a look of pure hatred. Stern's signaled his soldiers to take the family back; Pyro only stood and watched. Stern's then said, "You only have a few days to respond". He then turned his back and began walking. Pyro then jumped into the air and landed right in front of Stern's. Jordan and Conner stood with their jaws dropped at what their brother just did. Pyro said in an angry voice, "You're not going anywhere".


	16. Chapter 16: Brothers vs Brother

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 16: Brothers vs. Brother**

Pyro and Sterns were locked in a stare down until Pyro finally gave a loud roar signaling his soldiers. The dragons suddenly charged and so did the soldiers. Pyro attacked the soldiers who were holding Conner and Jason. Pyro slashed the chains on his brother's arms and set them free. As soon as they were loose Jason and Conner started fighting alongside their brother. Pyro left his brothers to fight while he tried to find his mother.

Jordan took out 2 soldiers with a split kick while Conner took out two more with a double round house kick. Razor slashed one soldier with his tail, head butted one in the stomach, and punched the last one around him. Star used her rapid fire ball attack to take a wall of soldiers as she made sure she wasn't surrounded. Ethan got surrounded by soldiers who were moving closer and closer. Ethan jumped in the air and made pillars of earth come out of the ground and struck the entire group of soldiers.

Pyro was still flying and spotted his mother being dragged away by the soldiers who brought her there. Pyro dove down a punched 2 of the soldiers away; he then ran up to the last soldier and used a powerful side kick to get him off his mother. Pyro saw the last soldier coming for him and shot with a fireball knocking him to the ground. The dragons had won this battle and Stearns's soldiers were retreating. Sterns turned around and stared down at the dragons that had just defeated him and yelled, "Enjoy your victory while you can; this is just the beginning". Pyro stood his ground against this threat and stared at Sterns with a look of hatred for putting his family in danger.

The soldiers were finally out of site and all the dragons started heading back to the city except Pyro. Pyro looked at his adopted family with a look of guilt in his eyes and let a small smile go across his face. Jordan and Conner ran up and hugged him with whatever strength they had left. Pyro's eyes widened as he felt tears run down his brothers faces. Pyro then hugged them back and they all started to laugh together like they used to do. Pyro then broke free from them and looked at Stella who still had a sad look on her face. Pyro walked up to her and the two locked eyes before they hugged each other. Pyro broke free from her and smiled at her as he said, "Looks like I have some explaining to do." Conner and Jordan said simultaneously, "Ya Think!?"

Pyro led his family to the city and it left them speechless. Jordan finally asked, "You're the king of this entire city?" Pyro turned around and said, "The city and the land around it". Conner then said, "And we were worried about you not finding a successful career". The family began to laugh together again, but that moment was short lived when a fire dragon called out, "KING PYRO!" He landed in front of them and began to speak, "Sire, your needed at the meeting, we're discussing the plans for the upcoming battle with the humans and Sterns. Pyro turned to his family who nodded back to him. Pyro took off and landed at the temple. The meeting soon began and everyone was in a panic. Pyro let out a loud roar and everyone's eyes focused on him. Pyro said, "Look they may have their machines and numbers, but we are stronger, faster, and better. I have a plan but I need everyone's help to make it work. We all have to work together to stop this threat. Now listen up, here's what we're have to do."

The young king explained his plan in perfect detail. Everyone understood what they had to do. Soon all the dragons got together and got to work. The dragons began training and setting up traps that Pyro and his brothers had thought of.

Pyro and his friends trained together with Jordan and Conner; they were trying to get everyone used to fighting humans. 5 days had gone by and Pyro's whole plan had finally been set up and everyone was ready for the coming war. Pyro was left to his thoughts at the dragon palace; he was mentally preparing himself for the battle. As Pyro looked out over the city he could practically hear the drums of war banging in the distance. That night Draco appeared before Pyro again (in his translucent form) and began to speak. He said, "Pyro, tomorrow they will come." Pyro nodded his head and said, "I know. I'm ready to fight." He could see the seriousness in his son's eyes. Draco then said, "Pyro, even if it means taking the life of another, will you do what needs to be done to protect your people?" Pyro was stunned by the sudden question but his face once again turned serious as he responded, "Yes I will. I know now that there is no other way, but my people come first."

Draco smiled but let his head fall down. Pyro twisted his head and asked, "Dad is there something wrong?" Draco said in response, "If I had only protected you and your mother that night, you wouldn't have to put yourself in such danger." Pyro turned to his father and said, "Dad I may not know what happened that day, but I know that you did everything could. No matter what, I want you to know, I'm proud to be your son." Draco picked his head and smiled to his son. He then said, "And I'm proud to be your father; I think you will be a better king than I ever was." Draco walked forward and hugged his son. Pyro let a single tear fall from his face but wiped it away and hugged his father back. Draco faded back into Pyro's body and soon he tried fall asleep awaiting the upcoming battle.

However in the back of his mind He could feel he was unsatisfied. More than anything Pyro wanted to know what happened the day he ended up in the human world. He remembered bits and pieces because of his dreams but he couldn't remember everything. He looked out in the distance and he knew the humans were preparing for battle. He knew that only one person could give him the answers he wanted, Sterns. Pyro walked down the stairs of his palace and starting walking down the street. As he walked Jordan and Conner saw him and started following him.

Conner quickly asked, "Justin, where are you going?" He kept walking but he turned his head slightly and said, "I'm going to find Sterns." Jordan and Conner both had shocked faces and looked at each other. Then they both ran forward and stood in front of their little brother. They then both simultaneously said, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Pyro looked at them with a serious face and said, "Look I know this sounds like a bad idea, but I have to know what happened to me and my parents that day." Jordan stepped forward and said, "Look bro, I know this is important to you, but you can't just go to Sterns and ask him what happened." Conner joined in and said, "Plus that place is crawling with thousands of soldiers. Not only that what if he lies to you. What if he tells you something you don't want to hear?"

Pyro shook his head and said, "Guys, it doesn't matter what you say. I've made up my mind. I'm going whether you like it or not." Jordan and Conner turned to each other and nodded. They both took up their battle stances. Jordan was the first to speak, "Justin, we're not letting you go. If you want to get to Sterns you've got to get past us." Pyro looked back and forth between his brothers. He didn't want to fight them, but he needed to know the truth. He gritted his teeth and said, "Fine. If you're going to get in my way, then you leave me no choice. You two better be ready!"

Jordan and Conner tightened up their stances and readied themselves for their brother's attack. Pyro couldn't help but feel angry; not only did Sterns try and take over his home; he had turned his brothers against him. Without warning Pyro charged full speed. Jordan and Conner didn't move a muscle. They held their ground and waited for their brother to come closer. Once he was in range Conner charged him. Seeing his brother's attack Pyro tried to counter by throwing a punch with his left hand. Conner grabbed Pyro's punch with his left and used his right hand to strike his elbow joint with two fingers. Feeling the pain of blow Pyro instantly reacted. He used his left hand and grabbed Conner's arm. He then pulled him close and slammed his right foot into Conner's gut. Conner felt the blow instantly. It felt like a full grown man had punched him in the gut when his muscles were relaxed.

Conner was sent back skidding across the ground. After making sure his brother was far enough away Pyro decided to check his arm. As he was about to tend to his arm Jordan came with lightning fast speed. Pyro barley had any time to react to the attack. He tried to jump back but before he could Jordan attacked. He slammed his palm full force into his younger brother's chest. Pyro gasped as all the air was blasted out of him with that one blow. He staggered back but before he could fully recover from his brother's attack both of his brothers came in to attack him. Pyro then thought, 'Man, they're not mess'n around. I've got to be careful.'

Both Jordan and Conner came in throwing punches and kicks non-stop. Jordan was delivering powerful blows trying to break through Pyro's blocks. Conner on the other hand was waiting for Jordan to move Pyro's blocks out of the way so he could deliver his lightning fast pressure point attacks. Pyro tried to block both of them the best he could, however it was two against one. Not only did he have to block twice as many attacks he had to try and deliver attacks of his own so he wouldn't lose any ground. Suddenly Pyro's left arm didn't respond and dropped to his side. Jordan saw the opening and punched him in the face while his guard was down. Pyro was stunned by the blow to his face and staggered backwards. Conner then saw his chance to attack.

He stepped in close and delivered many attacks to Pyro's pressure points. Conner cringed as he saw the pain he had just caused his little brother. Pyro then looked down to see both his brothers coming in. They both delivered a powerful punch to Pyro's gut. Pyro was sent flying and skidded a few centimeters across the ground. Pyro pulled his head up and thought, 'How did they get so strong.' Conner and Jordan stood over their little brother showing worried faces. They were wondering if they had gone too far. Pyro slowly stood up trying to find the strength to stand up. He felt all his joints locking up. Conner had struck all of his pressure point so his body wouldn't move correctly. With his joints locked up and his body beaten up he didn't think he could win this. Pyro then remembered what he was doing. He then thought, 'That's right I need to know what happened and no one is getting in my way. If they're not going to hold back then I can't either, even if they are my brothers.'

Pyro stood up straight and started channeling his inner fire. He started letting the flames swirl around inside his body loosening up his joints and healing his minor injuries in the process. Jordan and Conner were completely scared by their brother's new power. Pyro then lifted his head up showing his blazing red eyes. He then pulled his head back and unleashed a roar so strong that both his brothers felt it in their chests. Pyro then shot forward at Jordan with unbelievable speed. Before his brother could react he slammed his fist as hard as he could into Jordan's gut making him below over. Conner came and tried to attack him from behind. Pyro caught his brother out of the corner of his eye and spun around doing a round house kick in Conner's face. Pyro then grabbed Jordan's arm and tossed him into Conner.

He then picked up both his brothers and tossed them into a nearby stone wall. Jordan and Conner both had the wind knocked out of them. They both couldn't find the strength to get up. Pyro started walk away and there was nothing his brothers could do about it. Pyro kept walking and walking when he ran into a group of dragons waiting for him. The group was Star, Ethan, Skye, and Razor. He made an irritated face and said, "What? You come here to stop me too?" Star walked forward and placed her paw in the middle of his chest. She then healed his wounds and said, "No, we're going with you." Pyro had wide eyes and looked to his friends who were there to help him. Razor laughed and said, "You didn't actually think we were going to let you go alone and leave us out of the fight did you?" Pyro smiled and said, "You sure you guys want to go with me?" Skye nodded and said, "We are at your service your majesty." Pyro laughed and said, "Alright guys let's go." He and his new team turned towards the human base and prepared for battle.


	17. Chapter 17: Awnser

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 17: Answers**

The group started to head towards the humans 'HQ'. As they arrived Pyro immediately took charge. Being of royal blood, Pyro was a natural leader. He turned around to the others and whispered, "Ok, here's what we do. We need to travel in the shadows so we don't get caught. Once we get past their defenses, I'll find Sterns and get the answers I need. Once I'm inside you guys stay low and wait for me. If any guards come by don't attack unless you absolutely have to."

They all nodded and started their approach. As he said, Pyro and the others traveled by shadow making sure not to be spotted. As they approached the bunker Ethan spotted three guards coming their way. He turned to the others and said, "Guys, we got company." Star began to look around for somewhere to hide. She looked up and saw a tree and said, "Everyone up, now." Not missing a beat everyone jumped into the tree. The guards passed by one of them heard a twig crack above and he looked up. He didn't see anything but he couldn't shake his uneasy feeling. He turned to the other two guys and said, "Hey, do you two see anything up there?" The other two guards came back and looked into the tree and saw nothing. One of them said, "Nah, I think you're just being paranoid."

The last guard said, "He's right you need to relax." The three guards decided to take a break and stayed under the tree. One of the guards looked up into the tree again and spotted something. He saw two glowing red dots in the tree. He then said, "Hey, I think I see something." The other two started to look into the tree and started looking for what their comrade was talking about. What that guard was seeing were Pyro's eyes. Like most animals a dragon's eyes glow in the dark because they have built in night vision. Star looked over and noticed that Pyro's eyes were open and whispered, "Pyro, close your eyes." He looked over and asked, "Why, what's wrong?" She quickly said, "Your eyes are glowing. You're going to give us away." Down below the guards were still searching for what their friend had seen. One of them said, "I don't see anything." The guard who had spotted Pyro's glowing eyes pointed and said, "Look, right there. You see that?" They started looking where he was pointing.

Star was quick to react and jumped from the branch she was standing on, to a branch right in front of Pyro. She was directly in front of him blocking his eyes from the guard's sight. The guards gave up looking and one of them said, "I don't see anything let's just relax." They once again sat underneath the tree, forgetting about what happened. Star turned to Pyro and only just now noticed that how close their faces were. She and Pyro were both blushing hard. Finally Pyro broke the silence and said, "Thanks for the save." Star snapped back into reality and said, "No problem. Let's keep going."

Pyro turned to Razor and said, "Hey use you psychic power to throw one of those rocks." Razor listened and through a small stone against a metal box not too far away. The soldiers heard the bang and ran to where they heard the sound come from. The dragons dropped out of the tree and went on ahead. They finally arrived at the bunker and were surprised at how big it was. Pyro turned to the others and said, "There should be a way in somewhere around here." The second Pyro said that he spotted an air vent to his left. He used his claws to cut it open and crawled inside with others close behind. When they got inside Pyro looked around to make sure the cost was clear. Once he was sure there was no one around he pushed the vent open and jumped out. The others followed his lead and jumped out of the vent one by one making sure to stay as quiet as possible. When Star was trying to get out of the vent her back paw got caught and she fell out. She would have screamed had it not been for the guards that would have heard her. She closed her and braced for impact but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to find that Pyro had caught her. He set her down and said, "I guess were even." She laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess we are."

Ethan cleared his throat getting their attention and said, "Hate to ruin the moment but we are on a time sensitive mission right now." Pyro and began to look around. He then heard Stern's voice nearby, "Faster men, faster. We need these machines ready for the battle." Pyro smiled and said, "Follow me." The group followed him and made sure not to be seen. As Pyro continued to walk he was suddenly surprised by Stern's voice, "Hah ha, ha! What took you so long Pyro?" Pyro and the others turned around and saw Sterns standing on metal bridge above them. Pyro let out a low growl, and yelled, "Sterns, tell me what happened the night you captured my parents!" Sterns laughed again and said, "Why don't you come up here and find out!" Pyro's growl had increased in volume and everyone knew he was angry. He then looked around and saw the soldiers coming in fast.

Sterns then jumped to another metal bridge and began to run. Pyro yelled to the others and said, "Common we can't let him get away." Obeying their kings orders the dragons gave pursuit while fighting off the soldiers and dodging the oncoming bullets. Pyro was running at full speed determined not to let Sterns escape. He had just back fisted one the soldiers out of his way and side kicked another one. Razor used his psychic powers to throw two metal boxes to at four incoming soldiers and kept running. Ethan dug his claws into the metal floor and spun around super fast. He used his tail mace to knock away the guards that had surrounded him. Star was running right behind Pyro. She saw a few guards coming and let loose a fire ball barrage knocking down all the soldiers in her path. They all charged ahead at full speed. Pyro looked up and saw Sterns running across another bridge. Pyro turned to his team and yelled out, "I've got to get to him!"

Razor responded yelling, "We've got them go on ahead!" Pyro jumped up on one of the platforms and kept going up. Two soldiers ran at him, but he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. He punched the first soldier in the face and round house kicked the second soldier off the platform. He then jumped to the next platform and saw three more soldiers coming at him. Pyro then jumped and used a split kick on two of the soldiers and faced the third one. The third soldier held out his rifle and yelled, "Hold it right there dragon boy!" Pyro brought up his left leg and kicked tip of gun away with his left foot. Using the same leg he kicked the soldier in the gut making him bellow over. Pyro then used a right hook punch to knock the soldier out on the floor. He then jumped onto the metal bridge and ran after Sterns who started to cut a corner.

As Pyro kept running he stopped when he heard Ethan call his name. Pyro turned around as Ethan said, "Pyro, we gotta get out of here! There are too many of them!" Pyro knew he was right but he needed to know what happened. He turned to his team and yelled, "Hold them off as long as you can! I've almost got him." He then opened his wings and flew after Sterns. As he flew over he shot a large stream of fire in front of Sterns, making him stop in his tracks. Pyro then used his flames to create a large flame circle around him. Sterns was trapped.

Pyro landed and yelled, "No morning running Sterns!" Sterns turned around with small grin on his face as he said, "So it would seem." Pyro then unsheathed his claws and said, "Now, tell me what happened that day!" Sterns laughed and said, "Oh, you think knowing will help, huh? Fill some empty space in your heart. Fine I'll tell you what happened." Pyro made sure to listen carefully just in case he was lying. Sterns stood calm as he began to speak, "After my soldiers invaded this reached city of yours. We captured you and your parents and dragged you back to our dimension. Once you were here, your father somehow broke you and your mother out. He stayed behind to fight us and died in the process. Your mother managed to elude our air forces for a while but she met the same fate as your father. She somehow managed to hide you and changed your appearance to your current form. That is how you were hidden from us for so long."

Pyro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew it was true but he just wished that it wasn't. Both of his parents were dead. Then something popped into his head. He then said, "Wait a minute. My dad came back to me in a spiritual form. My mom should have done the same thing. I'm betting she's still alive." Sterns let a loud laugh that echoed through the bunker. He then laughed as he said, "Trust me little king. She's dead. I should know I killed her myself." That was it after those last few word Pyro's anger shot up like a gauzier. He let out a loud roar and was about to tear Sterns limb from limb.

"PYRO!" a voice called out. Pyro turned around to see it was Razor who called him. Razor continued to speak, "Pyro, Star's wing is broken and these soldiers just keep coming! We gotta go now!" Pyro looked between Sterns and Star about three times before he decided. He was about to jump down when Sterns pulled out a gun he had hidden in his suit. Pyro had a shocked look as Sterns pulled the trigger. As pulled the trigger he said, "Say _high _to your parents for me." BAM! As soon as everyone heard that they turned their heads to see Pyro fall to the ground. Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe what just happened. Sterns was laughing to himself, but then he gasped as he saw the boy slowly stand up. Pyro looked at Sterns with daggers in his eyes. He then let a cocky smile go across his face. Sterns gave him an angry glare and asked, "How did you survive that?" Pyro help up his hand and showed the bullet in between his fingers. He then said, "I'd recommend getting a faster gun." He then opened his wings and flew down towards Star and the others.

Sterns laughed and yelled out, "You had better be ready tomorrow Pyro. Because that's the day you and your kingdom will end." Ignoring Sterns, Pyro flew down and landed next to Star who had her paw on her wounded wing. She looked up and saw Pyro bend down and look her over. She then said, "Pyro, my wings broken I can't fly." Pyro bent down and said, "It's okay Star I've gotcha. Everyone let's go!" Pyro picked Star up in his arms and took off with the others. They banked left and right dodging the humans who were shooting at them. Pyro looked ahead and saw the bunker door closing. He gave a giant flap of his wings and shot at the door. Ethan flew next to him and said, "Dude, were not going to make it!" Pyro closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He surprised his friends as a golden aura began to emanate from his body. He then lifted one of his hands and shot a golden beam into one of the doors. The beam blasted the door clear off and everyone flew through. It didn't take long for everyone to get back to the dragon city. As they touched each of them began to catch their breath. Pyro then turned to the others and said, "Thanks guys. I owe you one."

They all smiled and Ethan said, "No problem, were friends and friends stick together, no matter how crazy their plans are." Pyro rolled his eyes and said, "Oh thanks!" They all laughed and Pyro let a big smile go across his face. Star then tapped Pyro's shoulder and said, "Um, you can put me down now." Pyro blushed hard and gently set her on the ground. He then looked to her wing and asked, "Are you gonna be ok?" Star looked at her wing and said, "I should be fine but I can't heal myself until I fully recover." Pyro looked to her wing and touched making her wince in pain. He could easily tell that a few bullets had gone through her wing. He then channeled his ancestral energy and focused it on Star's wing. To everyone amazement Star's wing began to heal. When the glow died down her wing looked as good as new. Razor then said, "How did you know you could do that?"

Pyro shook his head and said, "I didn't something just told me to do it. After all I need everyone, to be ready for the battle tomorrow. Everyone go home and get some sleep. We have a war to win." They nodded and started heading home. Pyro did the same. As he arrived back at the palace he saw his brothers who were sitting down by the entrance. He then said, "Sorry guys, I had to know what happened." Jordan came up and said, "No, were sorry we should have helped you." Conner came up next and said, "Yeah, and we'll be sure to have your back tomorrow. Pyro smiled and three brothers banged their fists together showing they had each other's backs. They would have to. The war had just begun.


	18. Chapter 18: The War Begins

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

Hey everyone here it is. The war is finally here and the final confrontation awaits. Will the dragons prevail and or will the humans conquer them. Read and find out everyone, and be sure to leave a review.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 18: The War Begins**

The sun rose and the dragons stood ready on the battlefield. The dragons stood on top of a huge rocky cliff that looked over a wide open field; Pyro picked the battle area. Thanks to a few blacksmiths in the city all of them were wearing armor that matched the dragon's element and color. Pyro spotted a man coming in the distance and behind him thousands of soldiers armed and ready. The soldier pointed to where the dragons were standing and yelled, "CHARGE!" The soldiers ran at the dragons at full force but, the dragon army held their ground without any hesitation.

Pyro let the human soldiers come closer. Then he finally gave made his move. Pyro shot a fireball in the air and detonated signaling dragons. The fire and lighting dragons were told to fly out and attack from the sky when they saw this signal. The dragons dove down and unleashed wave after wave of fire balls, lightning bolts, and stream attacks. With that attack the dragons took out a handful of soldiers, but it wasn't enough the soldiers regrouped and began shooting at the dragons. Because the dragons had thick scales and skin the bullets did very little damage to them as they continued to rain down their attacks (the armor really helped to). Soon the humans called in tanks and people in these strange metal suites.

Pyro raised a brow and shot another fire ball into the sky calling back the fire and lightning dragons. The dragons saw the fire ball explode and headed back to the cliff. Pyro then told two earth dragons to fly out to the east and west and so they did. He then turned to Kruton and said, "Wait for my signal and be ready; all earth and psychic dragons step forward!" Pyro let the men and machines come closer as he shot another fire ball signaling the earth and psychic dragons. Soon the dragons sent an avalanche of rocks and boulders down at the enemy; the earth dragons used their power of earth to shake the cliffs and send down the rocks, while the psychic dragons used their power of telepathy to lift the boulders and send them down. Pyro watched as the rocks and boulders knocked over the tanks and rolled over the men in their robotic suits. Pyro final trap was ready as he ordered all ice dragons to stand by.

Pyro looked out and was wondering where Sterns. The soldiers regrouped and began once again to charge; even though their forces were already had almost been cut in half. Pyro told a few earth dragons to release the water dams that were near the field they were in. The dragons flew for the dams and destroyed them with a few earth beam attacks. The water washed over the field and the enemy soldiers. The soldiers quickly stood up and saw the ice dragons freezing the ground. Most of the soldiers were frozen in place while others slipped on the ice. Pyro finally ordered his soldiers to attack. The dragons charged down full and began to engage the soldiers. It looked a one sided battle with dragons overpowering one human after another. Pyro was making sure they weren't in for a few surprises of their own.

Unfortunately Pyro's scouting was in vain over the plains of the battle he "Mobile Assault Vehicles" heading for his troops. Pyro had to think fast or he and his soldiers would be in a lot of trouble. Pyro finally got an idea and called in a handful of earth dragons. Pyro said, "O.K. you guys need to take out those 'Assault Vehicles'." One of the dragons stepped forward and said, "Sir were strong, but not that strong." Pyro smiled and said, "Not yet. Just listen to this." The earth dragons listened to Pyro's orders and decided to go with it. The assault vehicles were running across the plains killing dragon after dragon. Pyro finally gave a signal and pointed at the 'assault vehicles' out in the battle. Suddenly 8 huge boulders that were made of thousands of other rocks came rolling down the hills and began smashing the 'assault vehicles'. Once the last of the vehicles was stopped the earth dragons emerged from the boulders and began continuing the battle. Pyro finally decided it was his time to battle he led the last group of dragons out onto the field and charged into the battle. Pyro came in with his claws out and ready to fight. Pyro slashed down 2 soldiers with his X-slash move and roundhouse kicked the third one behind him.

Pyro turned to see everyone giving it their all to win this war. Pyro saw the men in armor ganging up on Star and he rushed over to help her. Star shot down the first but the second back fisted her aside. Star skitted across the ground and as she stopped the soldier that hit her began to step on her throat and pulled back his fist ready to finish her off. When Star thought it was the end she closed her eyes and waited for the finishing blow. The soldier began to swing but as he did Pyro came in and slashed the soldier threw his suit. The soldier soon slumped to the ground lifeless and Pyro turned around towards Star. Star opened her eyes when she felt the soldier's foot suddenly come off of her neck. She stared at Pyro who had arrived just in the nick of time. He smiled back at her and turned around to continue the fight and, Star did the same. As Pyro kept fighting he was overcome by a strange feeling crawling up his back. He flew up into the sky and began to look around with his dagger like eyes.

As he searched he noticed a small group of soldiers sneaking by the fight and heading for the city. Pyro had a feeling in his gut that General Sterns was with them and shot like a rocket after them. Kruton saw Pyro flying after the soldiers, and intercepted him. Kruton then said, "If you follow them they might lead you into a trap". Pyro narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't care my people and my city are in trouble because of him. If it's a trap, I'll face head on." Kruton sighed and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this." Pyro smiled and said, "I was born ready." The elder earth dragon couldn't help but smile. The despite his age Pyro had become a wise king. Kruton then got a serious face and asked, "What are my orders my king." Pyro smiled and stated sternly, "Stay here and watch over the battle while I deal with Sterns."

Kruton let Pyro pass and go after the soldiers as he thought to himself, 'You're just like your parents. Good luck young one.' The soldiers arrived in the city, but were being cautious in case anyone was there. One of the soldiers was (as Pyro guessed) General Sterns. Sterns gave a hand signal to his men and they split up and set charges all over the city. Sterns was holding the detonator and was waiting for his soldiers to return. Sterns then noticed that none of his soldiers were coming back. He knew it couldn't take that long to attach a bomb to a wall. Sterns suddenly heard footsteps coming, and he saw Pyro standing a few meters away from him. Pyro stepped forward and said, "I took care of your soldiers and destroyed your bombs!" Sterns had an agitated look on his face as he threw away the detonator. Pyro could see that Sterns was wearing one of those robotic suites the other soldiers were wearing, so he knew he had to be careful.


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Confrontation

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

Hey everyone here it is. The final battle for the dragon city is here. Pyro vs. Sterns; who's going to win. Will Pyro get his revenge for his father, or will Sterns finally get rid of the entire royal family.

-Nova Pyro

**Chapter 19: The Final Confrontation**

Pyro and Sterns took up their battle positions and began to circle each other. Feeling this was going to be intense Pyro unsheathed his razor sharp claws. Sterns finally charged and swung his arm at Pyro who quickly dodged the attack. Pyro stepped in and used a thrust kick to get Sterns to back off. After regaining his balance from the kick he charged again. Pyro threw a punch of his own this time, but Sterns caught his fist and began to crush it. Pyro immediately reacted and slashed Stern's suit. There were four claw holes in the metal armor and Stern's didn't like that one bit.

Sterns began crush Pyro's arm even harder. Pyro grunted as Sterns grabbed his arm with his other hand. Sterns gripped Pyro's arm hard and threw him into a stone wall nearby. He could only gasp as the wind was knocked out of him from the blow. Pyro stood up and charged Sterns full force. He jumped in the air and threw a punch with his left arm witch Sterns blocked with his right arm, He then swung his right leg around for a kick witch Sterns blocked with his left hand, Pyro saw that Sterns was wide open for an attack, and then used his right hand and slashed Sterns across his face causing him to back off.

Pyro smiled and saw that this was his chance. He charged in and punched Sterns in his face. He then used a hook punch to slam him in his gut. Stern began to bellow over only to see Pyro's right fist coming at him. Pyro gave Sterns a really hard uppercut with his right hand. Sterns was so dazed from the blow that he didn't see Pyro slam his palms into his chest. The blow made Sterns skid backwards across the stone ground. Pyro then pulled his head back and unleashed the biggest 'stream' of fire that he could. The huge flames engulfed Sterns in a matter of seconds. Pyro stood and watched the flames burn he then turned around and started walking back towards the battle field.

He could see the intensity of the battle from the city and immediately thought of his friends and family who were fighting. Pyro suddenly felt something grab his ankle and he turned around to see Sterns still alive. His mechanic suit protected him from the flames and left him without a scratch. Sterns picked Pyro and turned him upside down. He then slammed his fist into his gut. Pyro felt the wind rush out of him with that single blow. Sterns then dropped Pyro on his head and watched him gag and gasp for breath. Sterns then grabbed his shirt, picked him up, and repeatedly started punching Pyro in the face. He then held him up by his throat with one hand. He then asked, "How's it feel to betray your own kind?" Pyro looked down and said, "Don't you pay attention I never was a human. I have been and always will be a dragon. If anyone should be ashamed of himself it's you, using all of your assets and weapons to fight a kid. Are you that threatened by me, are you that much of a weakling?"

Sterns once again started punching him in the face and stomach multiple times. Once he was done getting payback he let go of boy and let him lie there on the ground. Pyro was still conscious and tried to stand up but he just couldn't find the strength to do so. Sterns loomed over Pyro smiling in an evil way looking down upon the young king. He then said, "Ha! This is the best the 'king of the dragons' can offer. You're just as weak as your parents!" Pyro's eyes widened at the mention of his parents. Sterns started walking around Pyro still wearing his mocking smile.

Sterns continued to speak, "I remember the first day we came to this reached city and captured the three of you. Pyro's mind began to come back clear as he kept listening Stern's words. Sterns was still talking, "I really enjoyed KILLING them!" Pyro's eye widened again as Sterns was still talking. Sterns then said, "Your father sacrificed himself to protect you and your mother, but I had the privilege of firing the first shot out of the many plains that surrounded him, and shot him out of the sky. It took a group to take down your father, but I dealt with your mother 'personally'. She tried so desperately to save you. However it looks like she wasted her time, seeing as I'm about to kill you right now!" Pyro became more and more angry as Stern's kept talking about his parents. Sterns continued, "After I found her on the beach I put my foot on her neck, pulled out my gun, and pulled the trigger."

Pyro was filled with rage to find out the person who killed both of his parents was standing over him. Pyro struggled to his feet and stared at Sterns with new found hatred. He then began to emit his golden aura and his body began to float in the air. He began to speak, "My father sacrificed himself for my mother, and my mother sacrificed herself for me, and I won't let their sacrifices be in vain! Not now, not ever!" Pyro said one last sentence, "I am 'King Pyro' son of 'King Draco' and 'Queen Gaia'. This is my home, AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" The golden light soon engulfed Pyro's entire body and blinded Sterns who shielded his eyes from the golden light. The light died down and Sterns looked out from behind his arms and received a shock. In the place of the young boy who he was fighting just a second ago stood a red dragon with golden horn, claws, and tail blades. Sterns knew immediately that this dragon was the kid he was just fighting seconds ago. Pyro took a quick look at himself and took up a battle stance ready to continue his fight.

He stood his ground waiting for Sterns to make the first move. Sterns ran at Pyro full force, but Pyro side stepped and grabbed his arm in his jaws. Pyro used all his strength to flip Sterns into the same wall he threw him into earlier. Pyro was surprised at his newly found strength. He felt completely incredible. Even though Pyro's body had changed his martial arts skills were still locked in his mind. He was visualizing how he would use his moves in his human body and transferred them to meet his new dragon body. He used his front and for punches and his back legs and tail for kicks. In a technical term of speaking Pyro was now the only dragon who knew martial arts. Sterns got up and threw a punch at Pyro again. This time Pyro jumped up and slashed Sterns with his golden tail blades. Sterns was sent back and wondered what could have changed about Pyro that could make him so strong now.

Once again he came running in at Pyro pulling his fist back ready to punch the dragon. Pyro lifted himself on his front paws and shot his back leg into Sterns gut. It looked like Pyro had just done a cart-wheel with a kick in it. Sterns easily recovered from the blow, ran up and threw one more punch at Pyro. However that is exactly what he was waiting for. Pyro used his wings to quickly jump out of the way and slashed Sterns with his left claws, he then slashed him with his right claws, then he used the momentum from the swing to pull his tail around slash Sterns across his chest. There was a big slash mark going across his metal suit. The suit itself was sparking from all the loose wiring and damage. But Pyro wasn't done. Still in the air Pyro used the momentum from his tail swing to upper-cut Sterns with his right paw.

He was sent flying and landed on the ground a few feet away from Pyro. Sterns got back up and charged at Pyro full speed but Pyro just smiled. Pyro leaped into the air and dove at his already defeated enemy. Sterns looked into the air and saw Pyro diving towards him. Pyro then yelled out, "Claws of the Flying Dragon." Pyro's claws lit on fire and he slashed Sterns with his final move. Sterns fell to the ground with no fight left in him. Pyro walked forward and said, "I win Sterns. Now get off my land." Sterns pushed himself up and asked, "Why don't you just kill me? I took away your parents, why don't you take your revenge?!" Pyro turned around with his dagger like eyes and said, "You're not even worth killing. Even if I did kill you that wouldn't bring my parents back?! Besides I'm pretty sure my they wouldn't want me to take the path of vengeance."

Pyro continued to walk away but as he did Sterns stood up, and pulled a full power switch on his suit. Pyro heard Sterns coming behind him and quickly turned around. Pyro saw Sterns coming and he began to glow with his golden aura once again. Pyro waited until Sterns was finally close enough and unleashed a massive golden beam on him. The beam peeled away the metal suit Sterns was wearing piece by piece. The suite soon exploded and dust filled the air. Back on the battle field the dragons had finally managed to force out the soldiers and made them fall back into a full retreat. Star soon heard the explosion and turned to the city to see the smoke rising over the buildings. The dragon army rushed over to the city to check out what was going on.

The dragons arrived at the city entrance to see a wall of smoke in front of them. Conner remembered seeing Justin fly this way and began to worry as he looked through the smoke. Jordan soon called out, "Look. Over there." The dragon turned their heads to see a shadowy figure coming out of the wall of smoke. The figure emerged and it was a red, fire dragon. No one recognized this new dragon and began to back away as he stepped closer. Everyone could only wonder who he was and what his intentions were.


	20. Chapter 20: Rematch

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 20: Rematch**

Razor stepped forward and asked the question everyone was thinking, "Who are you?!" The mystery dragon continued to walk forward and stopped. Star felt like she knew this dragon and began to walk towards him. She then looked into the dragons eyes and saw familure calmness to them. As she continued to eye the dragon a memory flashed in her mind. She was a hatchling and was playing with a small red dragon. It was then she realized that he was that same dragon she met years ago. She looked closer and felt the dragons comforting stare and finally said, "Pyro?"

The red dragon smiled and nodded assuring her that it was him. Star smiled and suddenly started nuzzling Pyro's neck. Even though he was surprised by the show of affection Pyro liked the feeling of Star nuzzling him. Conner and Jordan stood in shock. There brother was now a dragon. Jordan walked closer and asked, "Justin is that really you?" As he turned to his brothers he said, "Who else would it be?" Star heard the comment and hit Pyro in the arm. He grabbed his arm and asked, "What was that for?!" Star looked at him with a smile and said, "Don't you ever do that again!" Pyro smiled and said, "Sorry. I'll try to keep that in mind." Star began to blush when Pyro got close to her. The moment was broken when all of Pyro's friends and his brothers ran up and hugged him, and they all began to laugh.

The dragons returned to the city full of pride over their victory. Pyro was talking to his friends and told them about his whole battle with 'General Sterns' in very clear detail. Pyro's brothers then ran up and asked, "So Justin, this is what you're supposed to look like?" Pyro nodded and took another look at himself. Star stepped forward and said, "I like the new look. Not to say you were ugly before, but you look better as a dragon Pyro." He turned to her and smiled saying, "Thanks." Everyone was celebrating the victory of the war and the return of their dragon king.

Razor interrupted the conversation and said, "Hey Pyro!" Pyro turned around and said, "Yeah." Razor continued, "Now that you're a dragon again how about we have that rematch." Pyro was surprised by the request but smiled anyway. He then responded saying, "Okay but don't get mad at me when I kick your tail again." "We'll see who beats who this time your 'majesty'." The two dragons raced to the coliseum. Star escorted Pyro's family to the coliseum and gave them good seats to watch the match. Jordan and Conner were very eager to see what their little brother could do in dragon form.

Jordan turned to Conner and asked, "Do you think he can win?" Conner shook his head and said, "I don't know that Razor guy looks strong, and Justin's only been a dragon for 5 minutes." Star interrupted them and said, "Even so his instincts will kick in and help. Plus he's already defeated Razor in his human form." Down in the coliseum Pyro and Razor were circling each other as most dragons did during a match. This time Pyro made the first move. He charged at Razor full speed using his claws to gain traction on the dirt ground. Razor was expecting a head-butt, but was surprised when Pyro jumped in the air. Pyro spun around, sunk his claws into the earth and tail whipped Razor aside. Razor dug his own claws into the ground so he would stop sliding. Pyro came in and tried to slash Razor only to have him duck under it. Razor then upper-cut Pyro with his left paw and kicked him away with his back left paw.

Pyro staggered back but quickly regained his senses. As he looked up he saw Razor coming in with a slash of his own. Pyro stood up on his back legs dodging the strike. Razor reacted quickly and tried to sweep Pyro with his tail. However using his instincts to react, Pyro did a hand stand on his front paws. Razor then tried to head-butt him, but Pyro once again reacted. He brought down his back legs with incredible force and shot himself backwards in the air. While in the air he did three back flips and landed on all four of his paws.

Once he landed he retaliated by shooting a fire-ball directly into Razor's chest. Razor slid backwards, but he refused to back down. Star, Ethan, and Skye had shocked faces. Skye finally asked, "What kind of move was that?" Conner and Jordan both looked to the dragons with questionable stares. Jordan then asked, "You guys have never seen a triple back-flip before." The dragons all shook their heads no. Conner began to explain, "A triple back-flip is a very advanced human move. It's mainly used by certain performers and martial artists. However we've never been able to do it. I guess with his new body Justin managed to pull it off." Star continued to watch the fight. Even with her speed and agility she had never pulled off a move like that.

Razor and Pyro were both panting heavily. Pyro then thought, 'Great even with my martial arts skills, Razor can match me blow for blow.' Razor suddenly laughed out loud confusing everyone. Only a split second later Pyro did the same thing. Razor the yelled out, "This is it, the fight I've been waiting for! A fight where I don't have to hold back…no, a fight where I can't hold back even a bit against my opponent! This is how a battle should be!" Pyro then yelled out, "You're absolutely right! This is the most intense battle I've ever been in. I can finally go all out and have no regrets if I lose!" Jordan and Conner took that comment as an insult and folded their arms. Pyro then shouted, "Let's go Razor!" Pyro said taking off into the sky. "You got it Pyro!"

Razor responded taking off after him. The real battle had just begun. Pyro flew in at Razor and tried to slash him but Razor used his wings dive under the attack. As Pyro recovered he looked around only to see Razor had disappeared. He was then surprised when he felt something grab him from behind. It was Razor he had circled around and grabbed Pyro while he wasn't paying attention. Razor had Pyro's wings and arms stuck down. He then closed his own wings and they both went into a free fall. Pyro was no fool he knew exactly what Razor was doing. Jordan and Conner had surprised expressions on their faces as they saw this move. Jordan turned to Conner and asked, "Conner is that…" Conner nodded and said, "It's the 'Dive Crasher'." Skye turned to Conner and asked, "What's the 'Dive Crasher'." Conner turned to Skye and said, "The 'Dive Crasher' is high speed and deadly move. First you get your opponent in the air. Then you restrict his movements and point him downward. Once you're both diving, you hold on until you're about 5 feet from the ground then you leap off and your opponent takes all the damage." Skye looked at Pyro and Razor and said, "Which means if Pyro doesn't get loose. This match could be over." Pyro was trying as hard as he could, but he couldn't get loose. Then he had an idea.

Everyone else watched as Razor released Pyro and sent him into the hard floor of the coliseum. Everyone looked through the smoke to see Razor standing on one side of the stadium with a serious look on his face. Then they looked to the other side and were surprised to also see Pyro standing as well. He was very bruised and damaged, but he could still fight. Jordan then said, "I don't get it. How can he still be standing after that full on attack?" Ethan then said, "Because it didn't hit him full force." Jordan turned to him and asked, "What do you mean?" Ethan began to explain, "I saw the whole thing. While Razor was still diving Pyro managed to elbow Razor in his ribs making move his head forward a bit. Pyro then threw his head back and knocked Razor in the face. Razor was disoriented from the blow and let Pyro go to early. Once he was loose Pyro shot a fire-ball at the ground making an explosion. The explosion filled his wings with enough air to cushion his fall a bit." Conner and Jordan both simultaneously said, "He's incredible." Pyro and Razor were both panting heavily. Razor thought, "Okay, close combat is not an option. I have to attack from a distance. I also have to ask him if he can teach me this stuff."

Pyro was really deep in thought. He was more damaged than Razor. He had to make a move that would close the gap between them. Then another idea popped into his head. Pyro ran at Razor full speed. Razor had a confused look on his face. He then thought, "Why would he go for a full frontal attack. He must be getting desperate after that last move I used on him. Oh well, better rap this battle up then." Razor ran at Pyro full force ready to meet his attack. As they got within a 3 feet of each other Razor jumped and tried to slash Pyro. He was then surprised as Pyro let a smile at him. Then to everyone's surprise turned around and slid on his belly until he was directly under Razor. Then before Razor could react Pyro fired a powerful stream of fire into the ground and propelled himself like a rocket. Pyro shot himself into Razor's gut and rammed him into the coliseum wall. Razor had the wind knocked out of him from the blows, but Pyro was not done. He then grabbed Razor's neck in his jaws and tossed him on the ground. He then flew up in the air and aimed right over Razor.

He then yelled, "This is it Razor! Eat my 'GATTLING GUNNER'!" Pyro unleashed a barrage of tiny but powerful fire balls. He was firing them so fast his maw was like a fire breathing machine gun. Everyone was completely baffled by this new technique. They were all mesmerized by the moves speed and power. Skye then turned to Star and asked, "How is he doing that?" Star watched the attack carefully, trying to analyze it. She then said, "Normally dragons cut their streams short to shoot a fireball. So he must be keeping the stream going while he quickly opens and closes his jaw shooting out those fireballs. That also means that those tiny fireballs are as strong as a normal big one." Conner then said, "Like how a machine gun uses automatic fire."

Then before Pyro could react a few of his fire bullets came back up and hit him. The young fire dragon fell to the ground and looked over to Razor. Conner the asked, "What just happened?" Skye then said, "Razor's a psychic dragon. He can turn anyone's elemental distance attacks back on them." Conner was baffled by this. As the smoke cleared it revealed two dragons lying on the ground, battered and bruised. They both slowly and painfully stood up with their remaining strength. Conner then said, "Their going to kill each other!" Jordan then said, "We have to stop them!" The two brothers were about to stop the fight when Pyro yelled out, "No one interfere, that's an order!" He then turned back to Razor and said, "I've never felt more alive in my entire life. If this battle ends it will end because one of us will have lost." Razor said, "I couldn't agree more. What do you say we rap up this battle?" Pyro nodded and said, "Yeah, good idea."

Pyro began to glow with a powerful fire red aura. Razor began to glow with a pulsing blue aura. They charge at each other full force and didn't stop. Everyone watched in amazement as these two powerful dragons clashed for one final attack. This would decide it.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"NNRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both dragons roared out loud as their fighting spirits raged. When they clashed they sent out a shock wave that could be felt outside the stadium. Both Pyro and Razor kept pushing trying to get the edge on the other. Razor started pushing harder and harder. Pyro's eyes suddenly narrowed and he summoned his full power forth. His fire red aura was overwhelmed with his ancestral energy. Pyro's new golden aura engulfed him and he gave one final shout as pushed with all his might. Then it exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes from the explosion and didn't dare peak until it was over. Once it finally settled down everyone looked. As they looked through the smoke Star spotted something.

She then said, "Guys look, I see them." Everyone looked to where she was pointing and tried to see who won. Ethan finally asked the question on everyone's mind, "Star, who won?" Star looked and saw one shadowy figure standing over another. She then said, "Razor…" Everyone gasped but then she finished, "…Razor lost." Then the smoke cleared. It revealed Pyro standing over Razor panting heavily. Razor was unconscious and lying on the ground. Everyone came running down and stood silent. Star walked over to Razor and healed him the best she could. Razor regained consciousness and looked to Pyro, as he said, "Well guess I lost again." Pyro laughed and said, "It was pretty close actually. If I was any ordinary dragon, you probably would of won."

Razor and Pyro then laughed together along with everyone else. Razor then looked to Pyro and said, "Hey Pyro, I'm glad I met you. You're going to be one heck of rival." Pyro smiled and stood tall as he said, "You to Razor." The paw pumped and stood up. Jordan then asked, "Sooo what do we do now?" No sooner had he asked that all of their stomachs let loud growls. Stella then said, "I say we fill up our stomachs before they throw a hissy fit!" Pyro laughed and said, "I hear that!" Everyone laughed once again and they started heading for the hunting grounds. Once they all caught their food they went home to rest for the next day.


	21. Chapter 21: New Body, New Power

**The Legend of Pyro: Cross Dimensions**

**Chapter 21: New Body, New Power**

Once the war had ended, everyone began repairing the city. Pyro was trying to get used to his new body. It wasn't taking very long since. His instincts and his friends were helping him cope with it. Razor had even challenged the new Pyro to a sparring match to see if his new body was better than his old one. It turns out that it was; Pyro defeated Razor much more effectively with his new body. It is now around mid day and Pyro was in the hunting grounds. He and his family and friends looking for prey. The young king was arguing with his brothers about them being in the hunting grounds. Pyro looked to his brothers and said, "Look guys it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want to put you in danger. There are lots of crazy beasts out here. My friends and I can protect ourselves, but I don't know if you can."

Jordan and Conner both let out loud sighs that everyone heard. Jordan was the first to speak, "Look Justin, we know you're a dragon king now, but just because we're not fire breathing reptiles like you doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves." Conner backed up his brother's statement by saying, "Yeah, if you survived out here in your human form, so can we." Razor rolled his eyes as he said, "He was in human form, but he still had the powers of a dragon." Ethan backed Razor up by saying, "Razor's right. He may have looked like you guys, but inside he was still one of us. Inside he's a rock hard dragon." Pyro then said, "Actually Ethan, I'm a burning inferno on the inside." That comment got everyone laughing out loud. Star was walking beside Pyro and she couldn't stop laughing at his joke. As she finally suppressed her laughter she looked up at Pyro. She examined his new body and found him surprisingly attractive. Pyro felt someone's eyes on his and turned to see Star looking him over.

He then asked, "Is something wrong Star?" Seeing that she had been caught she quickly said, "N-N-No, of course not. I was just getting used to the new you." Pyro smiled and kept looking ahead. Skye was behind the two dragons and he said, "Why is love always so dramatic for teenagers." Jordan was still talking up ahead and said the one thing that you should never say, "Common guys, what could possibly be out here that we can't handle." It was then that Pyro's ear picked up some movement nearby. He turned to where the noise came from and started growling. Everyone else heard the noise as well and responded the same way. It was then three black and large creatures stepped out of the bushes.

The strange creatures began snarling and hissing at the dragons. Pyro took a long look at the creatures. They were obviously cat like creatures. He then asked, "Star what are those things?" When he didn't get an answer he turned to his friends and saw that they were all focused on the creatures. That's when he knew whatever they were they were dangerous. Pyro then asked Star, "Hey, what are those things?!" Star ceased her growling and said, "Their called 'Ferals'. Their strong feline creatures that make the others we fought look tamed." Pyro took another look and studied their bodies. Each of these 'Ferals' were as tall as he was. They were jet black and had dark green, orange, and yellow eyes. The Ferals had spikes going down their backs and ending where their tails began. Their tails were long and had a tuff of fur at the end of it. Their ears were pointy and stood out like horns. They also had teeth like a saber tooth tiger. They also had large sharp spikes on each of their elbow joints. These creatures looked like they were fast and strong.

Jordan then said, "These things make lions look like house cats." Conner then said, "I think we better run before these cats make us their dinner." Pyro was about to attack when Star said, "Pyro, each of them is strong enough to take on at least one of us. They are seriously fast, we have to go while we have the chance." Pyro nodded to her showing he agreed. He then yelled, "Run back to the dragon city as fast as you can!" Not missing a beat they all started running. As soon as they took off the Ferals were after them. Pyro turned around and saw that they were gaining fast. He then thought to himself, 'These things could give cheetah's a run for their money.'

As they all kept running Pyro noticed his family was falling behind. He then yelled, "Jordan, Conner, get on Skye and Razor! You two fly them out of here!" Obeying their king's orders as soon as the brothers jumped on they took off. Star and Ethan took off as well. Pyro was about to fly when he noticed his mother was nowhere in sight. "Justin, help! I can't get loose!" Pyro stopped in his tracks and turned around to see his mother's leg caught in a tree. He turned around and ran at her as fast as he could. He tried to get her loose but it wouldn't budge. The Ferals had already caught up and were surrounding him. Pyro knew he had no choice but to fight. He took a deep breath and breathed a fire stream on the ground putting up a wall of fire. He then stepped out of the flames and was ready to face his enemies.

The first feral lunged at him with claws and teeth ready to tear him apart. Pyro ran forward ducked his head low and bucked his head up. The feral was tossed over the red dragon, but because of its reflexes it landed on its feet behind him. Pyro turned his attention to the second feral. The feral came in and tried to bite him. Pyro sidestepped the attack and slashed feral in the face. The third feral stopped its charge and faced the dragon in a standoff. It came and tried to slash him. Pyro ducked under the attack and uppercut the feral in its chin. The feral tried to slash him again but Pyro jumped back, spun around, and whacked it the head with his tail. He was about to strike again when another of the three rammed in his side. Pyro skidded to a stop on his back. He shook his head and looked up to see the same feral that he slashed lunging at him.

Reacting quickly Pyro turned around and slammed one of his paws on the ground with all his strength. This sent him into a sideways spiral and out of harm's way. The feral charged again and tried to slash. Pyro looked up and saw the charging beast and shot a fireball into its face. The feral that had been tossed by Pyro in the beginning of the fight was watching and waiting for an opening. He then heard a sound behind him. It was Stella. She had managed to pry her foot free of the tree root and was now trying to find a way out of Pyro's fire wall. The feral started to make its way towards her. Stella looked to her side and saw the feral coming towards her.

Pyro was still keeping the other two Ferals at bay when he heard his mother scream. He turned around and saw one of the Ferals walking towards her. While he was not paying attention one of the Ferals charged him. Pyro's battle instincts told him the feral was coming and he reacted. He dodge rolled out of the way of the Ferals attack and got behind it. He then grabbed it by the tail and started swinging it around. He then tossed the feral into the one going towards his mom. He was about to go finish them off but the third feral jumped on him from behind and tackled him to the ground. The other two Ferals saw an opening and they all started attacking the downed dragon.

Stella was horrified she looked and saw as the beast beat her son mercilessly. She felt so useless as she could only watch, while her son put his life on the line to protect her. Pyro fought back the best he could, but there wasn't much he could do from the position he was in. One of the Ferals had his right back leg in it jaws. Another had his left forepaw and last one was slashing and biting at his face trying to get a hold of his neck. He then decided enough was enough.

He opened his mouth and unleashed his fire stream into the face of the first feral getting it to back off. He then pulled that had his forearm and punched in the face with his right one getting it to let go. He then kicked the last feral off his right leg with all the force he had. He then grabbed the one that had his right arm by its left back leg and tossed into the one he had blown his fire into. He then used his jaws to grab the one that his back. Pyro then stood on his back legs and held the feral against a tree. He then punched in the gut and knocking the air out of it and tossed it aside.

Right now Pyro's entire body was in excruciating pain. However he knew he couldn't afford to lose for the sake of his mother. He looked to the sides and saw the two Ferals surrounding him. He looked between the two and waited for their attack. Then he realized something; where was the third one. It then hit like a ton a bricks. The third one had gone after his mom again. As soon as he figured it out the two Ferals lunged for him. Pyro reacted and jumped into the tree that was just above him. He began to climb and Ferals were hot on his tail. He reached a long branch and stood there. One of the Ferals had jumped to a different tree while the other jumped on the same branch as Pyro. As the feral edged closer Pyro let out a loud roar threatening it. He was so busy with that one, he didn't see the other feral as it came and jumped on his back. The feral that was in front of him attacked as well and pushed him off the branch.

The three beasts fell to the ground clawing and biting at each other. When they finally hit the ground they hit hard. One of the Ferals was still on Pyro's back, biting his shoulder. Pyro stood up and slammed the feral on a rock knocking it out.

The other feral that fell out of the tree tackled him to the ground and tried to go for his throat. Pyro kept turning his head away as the feral kept trying to bite him. He then used left forepaw to push the Ferals head away. He then used all his strength to stab a whole through the feral with his right arm. He then tossed it on the ground and shot with a fireball, ending its life. He then pulled his arm free. His attention was called when he heard his mother scream again. His firewall had gone out and she was backed up against the tree as the feral closed in on her. Pyro reacted and dashed in at the feral.

Stella closed her eyes and waited for the attack. Just as the feral lunged for her, Pyro came in and stabbed the feral through the neck with his tail blades. Stella opened her eyes to see that her son had come just in the nick of time. Pyro then spun around and tossed the feral body off of his tail. He then used his Gatling Gunner to incinerate the beast. He then turned to his mother and smiled at her. She slowly smiled back and was about tried to stand up. Just as she was about to stand up the feral that Pyro had knocked came and sunk it fangs into his right shoulder. Pyro roared out in pain as the fangs sunk in. Stella screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw the beast come out of nowhere.

Pyro used whatever strength he had and grabbed the top part of the Ferals mouth. He then began to push it jaw up while its bottom fangs were still stuck in his shoulder. He kept pushing until he heard the Ferals jaw completely break. He then grabbed its head and tossed it off his back. He then jumped onto it and with all his strength he tore its head off. Pyro held the Ferals head in his jaws by the neck and started to turn around. He then spit out on the ground and walked over to his mother.

He then asked, "Are you ok…" But before he could finish his mother grabbed his neck and pulled him into a hug. He was covered in bruises and scars that would leave permanent marks. She was crying her eyes out at seeing her son so beaten and battered. She finally managed to say, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Pyro had a sympathetic look on his face he could almost feel her sadness. He then pulled away from the hug and said, "Mom it's not your fault. These things happen. Look let's just go back to the city their probably worried about us." She nodded and climbed onto his back. With one big flap of his wings they took off into the sky. Stella looked out over the sky and saw the beautiful sunset. She then asked, "So this what flying feels like?" "Yep!" he said responding to her quickly.

It wasn't long before they reached the city. When Pyro arrived back at the palace he received a surprise. Jordan, Conner, Ethan, and Star were all waiting for him. As soon as they saw them come in Jordan and Conner ran to their mother and hugged her as tight as they possibly could. Star however ran straight at Pyro and hugged him with everything she had. She then started nuzzling the side of his neck. Pyro was very surprised by this sudden show of affection. Star then whispered, "Your ok. Your ok." Pyro felt completely relaxed as she continued to comfort him. However he was brought out of his relaxation as Star tightened her grip. Pyro felt a wave of pain pass through his body. He then politely said, "Um Star…not that I mind the hug, but it's starting to hurt." Star then blushed and let go of him. She then said, "I should probably heal you now." He nodded and lied down on his stomach. Star began healing him and decided to ask what happened. "Pyro, what happened after we left?"

Without looking back he said, "I killed the three Ferals and headed back here, although as you can see, I didn't get out of that fight unscathed either." Star and the others were baffled. Even adult dragons had trouble dealing with numerous Ferals. Then again, dragons of the royal bloodline are not your average dragons. Pyro then looked over to his adopted family. They were all together. Pyro knew if they stayed her they wouldn't be able to protect themselves. He then came to a difficult decision. He then said, "Mom, look you guys can't survive here. I'm sorry but you need to go back home." Jordan and Conner were very surprised. They both looked to their mother and she then said, "I know your right. This is your world, not ours." Jordan and Conner both had sad, yet understanding faces. Jordan then said, "You'll come visit us right. I mean we still have to get you back for beating us at the dojo." Conner then said, "Yeah, that and were going to miss our little brother."

Pyro laughed and said, "Don't worry guys. I'll visit any time I get the chance. Who knows maybe one day you guys will become dragons and stay here." Ethan laughed and said, "Yeah, crazier things have happened." They all started laughing enjoying the moment. It wasn't long before everyone went home and went to sleep. Pyro took another look at his family. He knew he had to keep them safe, even if it meant he had to send them away.


End file.
